Los 4 Clanes
by Valgor
Summary: Esta es la hisoria de Janvier, un joven guerrero del Imperio de Qattarh. Antes de lograr su sueño de convertirse en un Gran Maestre, Janvier tendrá que pasar por muchas y duras pruebas a lo largo de su camino, lleno de peligros, retos, traiciones y amor.
1. Prólogo

"Ten cuidado Emperador, porque has despertado al mal". Las palabras fatídicas pronunciadas ese día se cumplieron de un modo escalofriante, aún peor de lo que el emperador y sus hombres creyeron esa vez. Afortunadamente, el Emperador no vivió para ver su cumplimiento.

Todo inició cuando Eder, el Primer Emperador, encontró un gran poder que usó a su favor para iniciar una revolución en su país natal y crear así su imperio. Ayudado con sus grandes poderes, Eder logró crear un ejército lo suficientemente grande y con la tecnología suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a cualquier nación sin temor de ser derrotado. Su Ejército Invencible pronto fue conocido en todo el mundo, temido y respetado a la vez; fue lo que le garantizó un gran poder político y económico. Pero había algo más, un grupo élite de guerreros entrenados para ser los mejores, para ser invencibles, imparables, su arma secreta. Así nacieron los Cuatro Clanes, grupos de guerreros con poderes especiales que siguieron el camino Eder en el descubrimiento de ese gran poder que le dio la gloria.

Templarios, Templarios Oscuros, Jezith y Jezith Oscuros fueron los nombres de estos clanes, cada uno con habilidades, características y poderes únicos que los convertían en guerreros invencibles. Tan sólo diez de ellos eran capaces de derrotar un ejército de más de diez mil hombres en poco tiempo. Pero un gran poder como el suyo conllevaba una gran responsabilidad, razón por la cual sólo unos cuantos eran elegidos para pertenecer a la élite. Cinco nuevos miembros por clan en cada generación, un crecimiento lento pero que aseguraba control y orden dentro de los clanes. Eder era su Máximo Maestro, aquél al que todos respetaban y temían ya que sus poderes superaban en mucho al de cualquiera de los guerreros, incluyendo al de los Grandes Maestres, los cuatro guerreros más poderosos, uno de cada clan.

Gracias a su Ejército Invencible y a Los Cuatro Clanes, Eder conquistó en poco tiempo la nación que una vez fue su patria y al convirtió en un imperio, donde él se proclamó como Emperador y máxima autoridad. Así nació el Imperio de Qattarh, el más fuerte de toda la Tierra. Eder actuó rápido. No deseaba tierras más allá de las que tenía ya y comenzó a establecer relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con el resto de los países, algo de suma importancia si quería que Qattarh creciera y se volviera una potencia, o al menos que se mantuviera estable. Bajo el mando de Eder, el Imperio prosperó, la economía estuvo en excelentes condiciones, la paz reinaba al interior, la seguridad social estuvo mejor que nunca, las artes se desarrollaron a una velocidad increíble, la educación se expandió hasta los lugares más lejanos, y los guerreros élite del Imperio iban poco a poco consolidándose como una organización poderosa dentro de Qattarh.

Eder sabía que no podría hacerlo todo él solo por más que quisiera, así que formó al Consejo de Sabios para apoyarse. El Consejo discutiría los asuntos más importantes del Imperio buscando entre todos una solución que beneficiara a la población y las decisiones serían tomadas por medio del voto de los presentes. Sin embrago, se había acordado que en situaciones extremas (como guerras) el poder del Consejo desaparecería y el Emperador tendría la capacidad de tomar las decisiones por su cuenta. El Consejo estaba formado por veinticuatro miembros: los cinco Maestros más poderosos y sabios de cada clan (llamados Iluminados en el caso de los Templarios y Lords en el caso de los Jezith) y los cuatro Grandes Maestres. Eder decidió también que su sucesor debería ser un miembro del Consejo, alguien lo suficientemente sabio y poderoso como para poder guiar a su pueblo hacia su bienestar. Estaba seguro de que así garantizaba, en cierto modo, la paz, bienestar y prosperidad para el Imperio.

Pero entonces llegó el fatídico día, el día en que una anciana apareció a las puertas del Palacio Imperial solicitando ver al Emperador Eder I. Los guardias la miraban extrañados, pero creyeron que no pasaría nada si la dejaban pasar. Anunciaron su llegada y Eder decidió recibirla en la Sala del Consejo, donde estaba reunido en esos momentos con su Consejo. La viejecita entró y caminó directo al Emperador sin reparar en los miembros del Consejo, se paró frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Ten cuidado Emperador, porque has despertado al mal. Has despertado un gran poder que no sabes aún cómo controlar y que puede salirse de tu control y del de los tuyos. Ahora vives en paz y prosperidad, pero esto es sólo una ilusión efímera. No tardarán en llegar los años en los que Qattarh sufrirá más que nunca, años fatídicos en los que se levantarán padre contra hijo, hermano contra hermano, amigo contra amigo, el esposo contra su mujer, una ciudad contra otra -. El Consejo la miraba estupefacto y sin poderlo creer. Aquella simple vieja se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera al Emperador y a decirle tan malos augurios sin el menor respeto. Los Jezith Oscuros, el clan más apegado al Lado Oscuro, comenzaban a enojarse por la imprudencia de la vieja.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a hablar de esa manera vieja¿Acaso no se da cuenta del lugar donde está y a quién se está dirigiendo? –dijo Lord Areth, el Gran Maestre de los Jezith Oscuros.

- Yo sólo cumplo mi deber Lord. El destino de este Imperio y sus habitantes debe ser anunciado a ustedes para que estén alerta. Es posible que ustedes no lo vivan, que sus huesos sean ya polvo cuando todo esto ocurra, pero deben estar enterados y pasar este conocimiento a las futuras generaciones para que ellos estén alerta –contestó la vieja sin inmutarse lo más mínimo antes Lord Areth.

- Pero díganos entonces señora¿se podrá hacer algo al respecto¿Servirá el estar informados y alerta para poder evitar esos años fatídicos o combatirlos de alguna manera? –preguntó Sir Wireth, Gran Maestre de los Templarios, la casta más benévola de todas.

- Deben mantenerse unidos para contrarrestar los efectos que traerán esos años. El mal no podrá ser detenido, no hay manera de que eviten su aparición ya que ésta está destinada. Pero hay una esperanza, un hombre que podrá restaurar el equilibrio roto por el Emperador y traer nuevamente la paz a su Imperio. El Elegido, un guerrero tan poderoso que ni el Emperador podría competir con él. Ni el poder de todos ustedes juntos se compara en lo más mínimo al de él –respondió la vieja pasando la mirada por la Sala.

- ¿Y qué sabemos de él¿Quién será, cuándo aparecerá, cómo sabremos identificarlo? –preguntó un Iluminado de los Templarios.

- Su identidad es desconocida aún y llegará cuando sea su momento, ni antes ni después. Pero tengan cuidado todos ustedes¡no se dejen engañar! Aparecerán hombres que dirán ser El Elegido y querrán engañarlos, habrá otros hombres de gran poder que serán confundidos con El Elegido, pero su poder es una miseria comparada con el que poseerá El Elegido. Él será un hombre reservado, que no se exhibirá ni se anunciará a nadie, un hombre frío y misterioso a los ojos de los demás, que pasará desapercibido para muchos. Pero cuando el tiempo llegue, él demostrará su poder como debe ser y entonces todos sabrán que él es El Elegido. ¡Estén alerta todos! Pasen estos conocimientos a las futuras generaciones si quieren que el Imperio tenga larga vida, o de lo contrario no sólo él desaparecerá, sino todo el mundo -. Al terminar la frase, la vieja se esfumó en la nada, dejando sólo sus ropas vacías en la mitad de la Sala del Consejo.

Eder dio la orden al momento: todo aquél guerrero que hubiera alcanzado el grado de Caballero (en el caso de los Templarios) o de Gaarth (en el caso de los Jezith) debería ser informado acerca de la profecía que la vieja acababa de decir. No iba a permitir que su sueño se derrumbara tan fácilmente. Pero los años pasaron, Eder murió y Sir Wireth subió al trono con el título de Eder II en honor al Padre del Imperio. Tras Eder II varios Emperadores se sucedieron, quince generaciones de Emperadores que gobernaron el Imperio de la mejor forma posible, pero durante los últimos dos gobiernos habían comenzado algunos problemas para el Imperio. Cinco naciones se habían aliado en su contra e iniciaron una guerra que no tardó en dejar devastación en las fronteras del Imperio, ya que afortunadamente el Ejército Invencible y los Cuatro Clanes lograron mantener los ejércitos enemigos al margen de los territorios imperiales.

La muerte del Emperador Abel II fue la que marcó el inicio del fin, muerto en una batalla después de sólo siete meses de reinado. Una disputa surgió al momento dentro del Consejo en cuanto a quién debería ser el siguiente Emperador. La mayoría votaba por Lord Lahuen, al Gran Maestre Jezith. Sin embargo, Sir Lamar, un Iluminado Templario, no estaba de acuerdo con ello: había decidido que él era el indicado para tomar el puesto. Tras convencer a algunos miembros del Consejo de que debían apoyarlo, se rebeló abiertamente en contra de la decisión de los demás y dijo que debía ser él escogido Emperador ya que era mucho más sabio y fuerte que Lord Lahuen. El conflicto se inició al instante: gritos, discusiones, insultos y un asesinato. Sir Lamar asesinó a Lord Lahuen sin miramientos y sin que nadie fuera capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Este hecho hizo que varios de sus aliados decidieran retirarle su apoyo, pero animó unos pocos a hacer lo mismo, y al poco tiempo dos Iluminados Templarios y un Lord de los Jezith Oscuros habían muerto ya durante el conflicto. Sir Lamar se retiró del recinto acompañado de sus seguidores (un Iluminado Templario y dos Iluminados de los Templarios Oscuros) y con la amenaza de que fundaría su propio Imperio y tomaría a éste en poco tiempo. Antes de retirarse de Qattarh, Sir Lamar reclutó a diez jóvenes guerreros que lo acompañarían en su meta de crear un nuevo Imperio y acabar con el que había creado Eder hace ya mucho tiempo.

Con sus conocimientos y los de sus acompañantes fundó una escuela para entrenar jóvenes guerreros, en imitación de la ya existente en el Imperio. Así nació el Imperio de Tazir, con su Emperador Lamar, y así nacieron problemas aún mayores para Qattarh. Los guerreros de Tazir se infiltraban a menudo en Qattarh con el propósito de llevar caos a él, pero principalmente en busco del nuevo Emperador. Lamar sabía que si el Emperador moría el Imperio de desestabilizaría y sería presa fácil para él. Aunque ninguno había logrado aún ese objetivo, las continuas infiltraciones terminaron en lo que se conoce como La Guerra de los Clanes. El Ejército Invencible había sido prácticamente derrotado por los guerreros de Tazir, lo que obligó al Emperador a basar su poder militar únicamente en sus guerreros élite. El número de guerreros en ambos imperios había tenido un incremento dramático, cada vez más jóvenes eran reclutados para unirse a alguno de los clanes y participar en la guerra. Durante los largos años de guerra el Emperador murió, pero antes de que los guerreros de Tazir pudieran tomar ventaja del hecho un sucesor fue encontrado. Por su seguridad, se mantuvo su identidad en secreto aún para los guerreros de los Cuatro Clanes, excepto para los Grandes Maestres. Bajo su reinado, el Imperio sufrió profundos cambios que marcarían su historia para siempre.


	2. Capítulo I

El incidente le dolía todavía y le causaba malestar y confusión, pero debía tratar de superarlo. ¿O acaso era que en el fondo no quería superarlo? ¿Acaso era que en el fondo estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado? Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba su cuaderno el nombre que inconcientemente acababa de escribir, pero al reparar en él su cara cambió hacia un asombro un tanto desagradable. "Káiser". No era lo que esperaba haber escrito… ¿o sí? Levantó la mirada y volteó a su izquierda. Mikael se encontraba sentado con la mirada fija en el profesor, pero al sentir su mirada le volteó a ver y esbozó una sonrisa. Janvier no pudo evitarlo y volvió a bajar la mirada sonrojado.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que él y Mikael eran novios, pero para ello Janvier había tenido que dejar a Káiser. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Janvier estaba ahora arrepentido de ello… en el fondo seguía queriendo a Káiser con todo el corazón. Sin embargo, había todavía algo que lo ataba a Mikael y le evitaba poder volver con Káiser aunque quisiera. Sin quererlo se encontraba dividido entre esos dos amores que poco a poco iban desgastándole el corazón. Sacudió su cabeza y miró el reloj: faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que la clase terminara y el día también. Pero tendría que quedarse al ensayo de la escolta después de clases… una hora más e la escuela, pero a estas alturas era lo que menos le importaba. Cualquier cosa que lograra distraer su mente de Káiser era bienvenida. La campana sonó y todos tomaron de inmediato sus cosas y las guardaron en sus mochilas. Janvier tomó las suyas con lentitud y salió del salón cuando ya todos estaban fuera. Mikael lo esperaba en la puerta, él también estaba en la escolta.

- ¡Ánimo niño! ¿Qué te pasa, te siento algo triste? –le dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros y acercándolo a él.- ¿Un beso servirá para subirte el ánimo? -.

- Espera, ahora no –dijo Janvier retirándolo suavemente y dejando su mochila a un lado.- Tenemos el ensayo -.

- Podemos darnos unos cinco minutos en lo que están todos listos -.

- Pero hay gente cerca… ya sabes a lo que me refiero -.

- Vamos a un lugar más… oculto, ¿te parece? -.

- No Mikael, ahora no –dijo Janvier dándole una palmadita en el pecho.- Pero te recompensaré luego, lo prometo. Ahora vamos al ensayo antes de que nos digan algo -. A regañadientes, Mikael dejó su mochila y siguió a Janvier por el patio hasta donde sería el ensayo.

El sol era bastante molesto a esa hora del día, pero no tenían otra opción. Después de todo, los ensayos sólo eran una vez a la semana y Janvier pensó que de no ser así sí tendría muchas razones para quejarse. Cuando Janvier volteó la mirad hacia el edificio de la escuela se quedó paralizado. Quizá era una alucinación causada por el calor, quizá estaba confundiendo a alguien, o quizá (esperaba que no fuera así) de verdad estaba ahí: Káiser lo observaba desde la sombra, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Desde que lo había cortado, Káiser solía aparecerse muy seguido por la escuela, aún más que cuando andaban. Janvier trataba de evitarlo la mayoría del tiempo, pero no siempre era posible, tomando en cuenta que los amigos de Janvier eran también amigos de Káiser ("¡Demonios! ¿Por qué los presenté?"). Káiser se portaba extraño últimamente, no parecía molesto por lo ocurrido, ni triste, ni alegre, ni confundido… parecía no mostrar sentimiento alguno, excepto una gran indiferencia hacia el asunto. ¿Por qué demonios actuaba así? Esa actitud de "me vale" sacaba a Janvier de sus casillas, no podía evitar molestarse por esa indiferencia excesiva. Hubiera preferido mil veces que se hubiera enojado y buscara venganza o que se mostrara totalmente destrozado y deprimido, hubiera sido una actitud más normal y que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Pero parecía que Káiser no había sido afectado en lo más mínimo por el hecho. ¿Podía eso ser posible, especialmente después de la manera en que se habían amado? Una joven se acercó a saludar a Káiser; posiblemente una vieja amiga ya que Janvier no la conocía y se veía de una edad cercana a la de Káiser. Éste desvió su mirada fría e indiferente de Janvier y se dirigió a la muchacha de una forma muy jovial, o al menos eso revelaba su cara. Janvier desvió su mirada también y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

Durante unos minutos Janvier estuvo sólo concentrado en su ensayo, echando miradas furtivas a Káiser, quien seguía hablando con la muchacha sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Si no iba para verlo, ¿a qué demonios iba entonces? Podía platicar en cualquier otro lugar, no justo enfrente de él. Fue entonces cuando Janvier lo sintió, una extraña sensación que lo incomodaba. No era como algo que hubiera sentido antes, demasiado complejo para poder describirse. Sentía que había algo mal, que algo no andaba bien, pero no podía decir con certeza de que se trataba. Sintió entonces que ese presentimiento apuntaba en una dirección. ¿Acaso se podía que pasara eso? ¿Era algo real o lo estaba imaginando? Volteó hacia donde su presentimiento le indicaba y casi se quedó helado con lo que vio. Un hombre (bueno, suponía que era un hombre) vestido con una capa negra que le cubría el rostro se encontraba en el techo de la escuela. Desenvainó una espada y desapareció, reapareciendo al instante siguiente al lado de Káiser. Entonces, todo pasó demasiado rápido. El brillo de la espada, los gritos, la conmoción, el espanto y el sonido del metal al chocar con otro metal. Káiser había bloqueado la espada del hombre de negro con otra espada.

Fue hasta entonces que Janvier reparó en las ropas de Káiser. Parecían normales a cierta distancia, pero se dio cuenta de que portaba también una capa y un cinturón donde la espada había estado guardada. Su camisa tenía el Símbolo Imperial. El hombre de negro quitó su espada y dio un salto para atrás, descubriendo su cara. Un hombre joven (Janvier calculó que no tendría más de 25 años), de piel clara, cabello oscuro y ojos grises miraba a Káiser con odio. Janvier sintió miedo. Ese hombre era algo extraño.

- No deberías hacer alarde de tu posición dentro del Imperio. Te conviertes en blanco fácil de cualquiera –dijo el hombre de negro.- Esas ropas son demasiado delatoras -.

- No me preocupan mis ropas. A decir verdad, llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando que llegaras. Creí que un Lord Zair con tu fama sería más rápido y eficaz. Parece que los guerreros de Tazir no son tan buenos como dicen ser –respondió Káiser bajando la espada. Su semblante seguía siendo frío e impasible, tanto que Janvier se preguntó si sería humano.

- Ya quisieras. Si no fuéramos tan buenos no habría sido capaz de descubrir tu verdadera identidad -.dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maligna.

- Con que sí… sí, veo que ya lo sabes. Eres bueno Aser y te felicito por ello. Lástima que no llegues con honores a Tazir -.

- Quizá no llegué, pero al menos tendré el gusto de informarle a Lamar al respecto -. Aser cerró los ojos unos instantes, pero los abrió casi de inmediato con cara de sorpresa.- ¿Qué demonios…? -.

- ¿Creíste que dejaría que lo divulgaras? He cercado esta escuela con mi energía para crear un campo protector. Nadie puede entrar ni salir a menos de que yo lo permita, y eso incluye cualquier mensaje que quieras comunicar telepáticamente. La única manera de que Lamar lo sepa es que salgas de aquí con vida… y dudo mucho que así sea -.

- No me vencerás tan fácil. Yo soy Lord Aser, un Lord de los Jezith Oscuros, ¡el más poderoso de todos! –y al terminar de decir la frase se lanzó sobre Káiser con la espada en alto.

Káiser, impasible, sólo levantó su espada para evitar el golpe de Aser. Aser seguía atacando incesantemente con toda su furia, pero Káiser seguía sin moverse de sus sitio, deteniendo cada golpe de Aser con una habilidad increíble. Aser dio un salto hacia atrás y al caer extendió la mano al tiempo que gritaba "¡Bola de fuego!". Una bola de fuego salió de su mano en dirección de Káiser, pero éste sólo colocó su espada al frente y la bola se deshizo sin hacerle el más mínimo daño.

- Creí que como un Lord tendrías mejores trucos. Eso déjalo para un Anghor o un Zather. Digo, después de todo, ellos apenas se están familiarizando con los poderes del Clan de los Zair -.

- No te burles de mí Káiser. ¡Tornado de fuego! –dijo Aser extendiendo su mano. Un tornado de fuego de gran tamaño apareció frente a él y se dirigió hacia Káiser. La gente huía lo más lejos posible del extraño fenómeno que estaba frente a sus ojos. Ese tornado era sólo una pequeña prueba de los que los guerreros eran capaces de hacer, en especial los Jezith Oscuros (o Zair), los más temidos de todos.

- Nada de lo que hagas tendrá efecto alguno sobre mí. ¡Elemental de agua! -. Frente a Káiser surgió un enorme dragón oriental hecho de agua, el cual rodeó el tornado y lo apagó en un instante. El elemental se deshizo entonces en una pequeña lluvia cálida que calló sobre la escuela. Antes de que Aser pudiera hacer algo más, Káiser extendió su mano y Aser salió expelido varios metros hacia atrás en el patio, dejando caer su espada en el trayecto.

Aser se levantó de inmediato y fue cuando lo vio, una oportunidad excelente. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y Janvier no pudo hacer nada. En un instante sólo sintió que lo apretaban con fuerza y que algo frío estaba en su cuello. Aser le agarraba del cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras que en la mano derecha tenía una daga, la cual sostenía frente el cuello de Janvier. Mikael y los demás alumnos de la escolta retrocedieron asustados sin saber qué hacer, incluso el profesor se quedó paralizado ante la escena.

- Ahora sí Káiser. Ríndete o tomaré la vida de este joven –dijo Aser con una mirada triunfal. Janvier miró a Káiser con súplica en sus ojos, no quería morir aún. En silencio, le imploró que lo ayudara.

- ¿Y por qué debe interesarme su vida? –dijo mirando fríamente a Janvier. Éste se quedó paralizado con esa respuesta. ¿Acaso ya no le importaba a Káiser? ¿Acaso el amor que una vez le tuvo había desaparecido para siempre? No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.- Sabes muy bien que tú y yo somos iguales Aser. Dime entonces, ¿por qué debe importarme la vida de ese muchacho? Para mí no es más que una persona más, no tiene ningún valor. Puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. Después de todo, en las guerras siempre hay bajas de civiles, ¿no es así? -. Janvier no lo soportó más y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Miraba a Káiser con el corazón roto, una mirada llena de la tristeza más profunda.

- Bien Káiser, si así lo dices, así será –dijo Aser levantando la daga. Janvier ya esperaba el golpe fatal con los ojos cerrados, pero un ligero gemido de Aser le hizo abrirlos de nuevo. La daga estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello, pero no se movía de ahí. Se había detenido a la mitad del camino. Volteó hacia el frente y vio a Káiser con su mirada fría e impasible observando la escena sin hacer nada. Rápidamente se soltó y miró a Aser, pero se sorprendió de lo que vio. Káiser estaba detrás de Aser, con la mano derecha abierta sobre la espalda de Aser y una sonrisa de altanería en su cara.

- Debiste cuidar tu retaguardia Aser. Sabes que un guerrero posé muchas habilidades y no todas son ataques grandes y exhibicionistas. También hay técnicas discretas y sutiles, lástima que no supiste verlo bien -. Mientras el Káiser que estaba atrás de Aser hablaba, el que estaba al frente caminaba a su encuentro lentamente.- Sé que quieres saber qué es lo que he hecho. Bueno, ya que morirás y nadie de Tazir se enterará de lo que pasó aquí, creo que te lo puedo contar sin problemas. Ese que viene allá no es una ilusión, sino un cuerpo real, un Clon. ¿Sorprendido? Seguro que sí, ya que en teoría no somos capaces de controlar esa habilidad en nuestro nivel. Además, te tengo inmovilizado con la técnica de Control de Energía en su segundo nivel –Aser emitió un leve gemido que Janvier interpretó como sorpresa o miedo.- Así es Aser, un técnica prohibida de gran poder manejada por alguien como yo. Creo que algunos tenemos grandes habilidades para esto, mientras que otros… están destinados a morir. -. El clon de Káiser puso la espada en el cuello de Aser, quien sólo podía verlo con temor.- Por cierto, no soy quién crees que soy. La identidad que descubriste es sólo otra máscara, la verdad está más allá -. La espada del clon silbó en el aire y la cabeza de Aser rodó por el suelo.

Con Aser muerto, el clon de Káiser se deshizo en algo que parecía un plasma aqua que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Cuando el clon hubo desaparecido, tres hombres con ropas negras y rojas aparecieron frente a Káiser e hicieron una reverencia ante él. Todos sin excepción portaban máscaras que cubrían sus rostros, cada una decorada con colores y diseños diferentes.

- Señor, hemos acudido en cuanto llamó. ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo el hombre del medio, el más alto de los tres.

- Un Lord Zair de Tazir se infiltró en el Imperio. Ahora está muerto así que ya no es problema, pero quiero que se lleven el cuerpo y envíen un informe a Lamar de que Lord Aser está muerto ya –dijo Káiser con tono autoritario.

- Así será Señor –respondió el hombre tomando el cuerpo de Aser ayudado por uno de los que lo acompañaban. El tercer hombre tomó la cabeza que había rodado no muy lejos del cuerpo, y tan rápido como habían aparecido se esfumaron de ese lugar. Una vez se hubieron ido, Káiser se acercó a Janvier y lo observó unos instantes.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Eh… sí, gracias –dijo Janvier sin poder sostener su mirada. Era demasiado profunda y fuerte. Janvier sentía que casi podía ver dentro de él.

- No hay de qué –dijo Káiser y siguió su camino, pasando al lado de Janvier.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Janvier reaccionando de repente. Káiser volteó y lo observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- Este… bueno yo… lo que pasa es… -. Janvier no lograba articular bien las palabras, se sentía intimidado por la mirada de Káiser. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto ahora que no andaban? La mirada de Káiser antes siempre era de dulzura, cariño, compasión… era una mirada de amor.- ¿Por qué le dijiste a ese hombre que no te importaba mi vida y luego me salvaste? ¿En verdad no te importa y me salvaste sólo para poder matarlo a él? ¿O me salvaste porque de verdad te importa? -. Káiser lo miró unos momentos fijamente y dio media vuelta.

- Eso lo sabrás en su momento –dijo mientras se iba, sin volver la mirada hacia Janvier, quien lo miraba devastado. Janvier cayó de rodillas y no pudo contener el llanto, que comenzó a caer pos sus mejillas sin que nada lo evitara. Mikael corrió directo a él y lo abrazó, tratando d consolarlo y calmarlo, mientras miraba confundido como Káiser se alejaba de ahí.

La mente de Janvier no había cesado de pensar desde el momento en que Káiser se había alejado. Mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente pero casi ninguno tenía sentido, casi ninguno era un pensamiento agradable. La mayoría eran pensamientos sin sentido pero que le causaban un profundo dolor.

Mikael insistió en acompañarlo hasta su casa, aunque no pudo despedirse de él como deseaba ya que sus padres estarían ahí y no aprobarían la relación de ellos dos si se enteraban (no habían aprobado la de Janvier y Káiser y ahora odiaban a Káiser con toda el alma), así que se limitó a darle un abrazo amistoso y decirle adiós con un apretón de manos. Janvier entró a su casa sin apetito y se dirigió directo a su cuarto, donde se aventó a su cama sin ganas de nada. Ese día había sido demasiado para él, comenzando con sus pensamientos vagos sobre Káiser, siguiendo por haberlo visto, el hecho de que casi muere y la fría actitud d Káiser hacia él. ¿Por qué se portaba así? No podía entenderlo, por más que tratara no podía hacerlo. Káiser era demasiado complejo para él.

Janvier no se levantó de su cama en toda la tarde, su madre incluso entró un par de veces para ver que estuviera bien. No quería que le prendieran las luces ni que le hablaran, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible sumido en la oscuridad de su cuarto, como una réplica a escala de la oscuridad que en ese momento sentía en su corazón. Sólo quería encontrar una explicación a todo, encontrar una solución a lo que sentía. Quería poder unir su corazón dividido en dos.

- Si de verdad no le importo, ¿por qué me salvó? ¿Acaso sólo fui un instrumento en sus planes? ¿Es posible que ya no me ame, que lo haya perdido completamente a causa de lo que hice? ¿Es posible que la persona que más he amado en esta vida ya no sienta nada por mí más que esa fría indiferencia? ¡Que me odie, que me deteste, que quiera matarme! ¡Prefiero mil veces que sienta eso por mí a que le sea indiferente! No puedo soportarlo… -. Sus palabras se ahogaron una vez más en el llanto que no había podido cesar en toda la tarde.

La noche ya había caído hacía unas horas y todo estaba aún más oscuro en el cuarto de Janvier. Cansado de llorar y de quejarse, Janvier finalmente se había quedado dormido hace poco. La luna se filtraba por un pequeño espacio que dejaban las cortinas y afuera el viento soplaba ligeramente, moviendo las hojas del árbol que estaba fuera del cuarto de Janvier. Y entre esas hojas, una figura negra observaba la ventana con atención. Movió su mano derecha y las cortinas se descorrieron, dejando visible al muchacho que estaba tirado en la cama. La figura desapareció del árbol y apareció al lado de la cama de Janvier, observándolo con detenimiento. "Espero que Lord Valgôr no se equivoque con este muchacho.", pensó el hombre y extendió su mano para sacudir a Janvier y despertarlo.

- ¡Janvier! ¡Janvier, despierta! -. Janvier se movió ligeramente pero no despertó.- ¡Janvier! ¡Hazme caso y despiértate ya! -. Janvier finalmente abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que tenía enfrente. Una túnica negra le cubría el cuerpo y parte del rostro, pero se alcanzaba a distinguir que tenía una máscara puesta. Janvier quiso gritar, pero el hombre le tapó la boca con la mano.- No es necesario que grites, no voy a hacerte nada. Sólo necesito que me escuches con atención -.

- ¿Tú…? ¿Tú eres un guerrero verdad? Formas parte de uno de los clanes –dijo Janvier mirando detenidamente la máscara del hombre.

- Sí, así es. Supongo que eso no es gran sorpresa hoy día. Somos muy comunes desde que Lamar se rebeló contra el Imperio y el Consejo. Antes éramos un grupo más selecto… ¡pero espera, a eso no vengo ahora! Mi misión es otra -.

- Y supongo que tiene algo que ver conmigo -.

- Así es. Tiene todo que ver contigo -.

- Pero yo no he hecho nada… ¿qué razón hay para que me busquen? -.

- ¿Quién dijo que tenías que haber hecho algo? -.

- ¿Entonces? -.

- Sólo toma mi manto con la mano y agárrate fuerte. Esto puede ser un poco extraño para ti -.

- ¿De qué estás hab…? -. Janvier dejó las palabras en el aire cuando sintió que era absorbido por alguna extraña fuerza. Sintió que su cuerpo se comprimía y expandía en tan sólo un segundo, y cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar se encontró en una habitación de piedra donde había una cama grande con dosel, un escritorio, estantes con libros y estatuillas, tres armarios, una mesa con sillas (posiblemente un comedor), una pequeña sala, entre otras cosas. Era como un penthouse o algo parecido.

- Ahora esperarás aquí –dijo el hombre de la máscara.

- ¿Esperar? ¿Pero a quién? ¿Dónde estamos? –inquirió Janvier comenzando a tener miedo.

- Eso lo sabrás cuando debas. Por el momento sólo quédate aquí –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir volteó y dijo:- Por cierto, cuida de no tocar nada. No creo que al Lord le guste que lo hagas -. Y salió cerrando la puerta.

Janvier se quedó solo a la mitad de aquella habitación grande y lujosa. ¿Así era como vivían los guerreros de Imperio? "Pues vaya que se dan la gran vida" pensó Janvier observando con detenimiento el lugar. Se entretuvo un momento viendo los libros y las estatuillas de los estantes (estatuillas diversas, con dragones, caballeros medievales, bustos renacentistas, muñecas de porcelana, animales, etc.), observando los detalles de aquellas que le llamaban más la atención.

- ¡Vaya que debe ser bueno ser un guerrero! Con un cuarto así… ¡pero que buena vida! –dijo mirando con detenimiento las colchas de la cama, que se veían suaves y tentadoras.

- Yo no apostaría tan fácilmente a ello –dijo de repente una voz tras de él. Un hombre vestido con pantalón y camisas negros y una capa que lo cubría por completo estaba parado justo detrás de él. No podía verle el rostro ya que también llevaba puesta una máscara, pero a diferencia de las otras máscaras, ésta dejaba ver la mitad izquierda de su frente y su ojo del mismo lado. El ojo era castaño oscuro y tenía una mirada fría y penetrante.- La vida de un guerrero no es tan buena como aparenta esta habitación Janvier -.

- Lo siento… Señor –dijo Janvier sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Se había ruborizado ante la expresión del ojo de ese hombre.

- Yo soy Lord Valgôr, uno de los cinco Lords de los Zair, o Jezith Oscuros como generalmente se les conoce -.

- Mucho gusto Señor –dijo Janvier sin saber en dónde pararía esto.

- Sé qué tienes muchas dudas en tu cabeza en este momento, pero no responderé a todas –dijo Lord Valgôr comenzando a caminar por la habitación.- Me centraré únicamente en el asunto que te trae a mi presencia -.

- ¿De qué se trata Señor? -.

- Voy a querer que te quedes aquí y no salgas, al menos no hasta que estés listo para hacerlo -.

- ¿Qué? -. Janvier no comprendía nada. ¿Encerrado? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Lo comprenderás en su totalidad cuando sea su momento. De mientras sólo te diré una cosa: duerme bien, porque el entrenamiento para convertirse en guerrero no es nada sencillo -.


	3. Capítulo II

- ¿Cómo? -. La noticia le cayó a Janvier igual que un balde de agua fría. Se quedó inmovilizado sin poder reaccionar. Sólo podía observar a Lord Valgôr con ojos de sorpresa.

- Luego te explicaré todo, pero a su debido tiempo. Come algo y descansa –dijo Lord Valgôr señalando la mesa donde había aparecido comida (¿o siempre estuvo ahí?) y luego la cama.- Luego te asignaré un cuarto. Mañana antes de que empieces el entrenamiento tendremos una charla donde podré resolver… la mayoría de tus dudas -.

- ¿Y por qué no puede ser hoy? –pregunto Janvier tímidamente observando el único ojo visible de Lord Valgôr. Había algo familiar en ese ojo, algo que le hacía sentirse intimidado.

- Porque no es el momento. Así que descansa y nos vemos mañana -. Antes de que Janvier pudiera decir algo más, Lord Valgôr desapareció de la habitación.

Janvier se sentó en la cama sin poder creer aún lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Él? ¿Un guerrero? ¿Él haciendo lo mismo que vio a Káiser hacer esa tarde, con las mismas habilidades que él? ¿Él, siendo alguien poderoso? No… no podía ser. Todo eso era un sueño, una locura. Dentro de algunos minutos su madre entraría para despertarlo y decirle que se fuera a la escuela Dentro de poco sería de día y todo esto sería sólo un sueño, producto de su imaginación, algo sin sentido. Despertaría e iría a su escuela, donde estarían sus amigos y… Káiser, esperándolo a la hora de la salida.

Janvier abrió sus ojos. ¿Por qué Káiser había aparecido así en su mente? ¿Por qué pensó en Káiser esperándolo y no en Mikael quien se suponía era su novio? Otra vez se econtraba turbado por sus sentimientos, y la situación actual no ayudaba de mucho para calmar sus ánimos. Si tan sólo sus padres no lo hubieran rechazado… ¡Sus padres! ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertaran y no lo vieran en casa? ¿Se preocuparían, lo buscarían, irían tras de Káiser pensando que él había sido responsable de su desaparición? Su rostro se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. No sería la primera vez que sus padres y el odio que le tenían a Káiser hacían que el pobre estuviera en problemas. Siempre le rompía el corazón ver lo que Káiser tenía que hacer por protegerlo, ver lo que tenía que pasar y sufrir sólo por amor.

Definitivamente ése no era su mejor día. Sumido en miles de pensamientos que rondaban su mente sin control, poco a poco Janvier fue sucumbiendo al cansancio. Tirado sobre la cama, el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de él. Y mientras dormía, una figura lo observaba desde una de las sillas.

El sol caía sobre su cara y no le permitió seguir dormido. Janvier se levantó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta (con cierta congoja pero a la vez con cierta emoción) de que seguía en el cuarto de la noche anterior. No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero a juzgar por la posición del sol fuera de la ventana serían cerca de las diez de la mañana. ¡Las diez! Hacía ya tres horas que debía estar en la escuela y seguramente sus padres ya se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y estarían buscándolo. Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando oyó que golpeaban a la puerta.

- Adelante –dijo algo titubeante. No era su habitación, ¿estaría bien que dejara entrar a cualquiera? La puerta se abrió y Janvier se quedó helado ante la vista que se presentaba ante él. Káiser estaba en el marco, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano izquierda y una bandeja en la derecha.

- No suelo hacer servicio a la habitación así que no te acostumbres a esto. Será sólo por hoy –dijo en su tono frío, cerrando la puerta tras de él y colocando la bandeja en la mesa. Janvier notó entonces que la comida de la noche anterior ya no estaba. ¿Alguien habría entrado a la habitación mientras dormía o la comida nunca había estado ahí?- Valgôr debe haberse vuelto loco -.

- ¿Perdón? –dijo Janvier extrañado. ¿Acaso Káiser se había atrevido a decir algo semejante del hombre que tanto lo había intimidado la noche anterior?

- ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido por mi comentario? Siempre fuiste así, demasiado "santo" y tratando de quedar bien con quienes eran mejor que tú –le dijo Káiser sentándose en una de las sillas, cruzando una pierna y poniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Claro que yo no soy así! –dijo Janvier ofendido.

- Sí, claro… ahora resulta, ¿no? Se te ve en la cara, te preguntas cómo soy capaz de hablar así de Valgôr cuando parece ser alguien tan grande y poderoso. Seguro te intimidó y lo has puesto en un altar o algo parecido -.

- Se llama respeto por si no lo sabías Káiser. Él es un Lord, es alguien muy por encima de mí y de ti y se merece algo de respeto mínimo por eso -.

- El típico lamebotas que se inclina ante aquellos que sabe superiores. ¿Crees que será así como logres algo aquí? -.

- Pues para que lo sepas, sí, conseguiré algo aquí pero no como tú crees que lo haré. Lo conseguiré con esfuerzo y dedicación, lucharé y entrenaré hasta el cansancio y te superaré incluso a ti. Puedo asegurarte que así será -.

- ¿Superarme a mí? ¿En serio crees que lo harás? Para empezar, ¿sabes la verdadera razón de que estés aquí? -. Estas palabras dejaron helado a Janvier. Para ser honesto no sabía la razón a ciencia cierta.

- No exactamente –dijo Janvier bajando la vista.- Pero Lord Valgôr dijo que entrenaría para ser guerrero -.

- Sólo un incentivo, pero no es tan fácil nene -. Janvier se quedó helado ante esa palabra. "Nene". ¿Hacía cuánto que no le llamaba así?- Para ser guerrero se necesita más que haber dormido en la habitación de un Lord Zair. Muchos son llamados a ser guerreros, pero sólo pocos poseen las habilidades necesarias para situarse dentro de alguno de los Clanes. Y aún así, una vez dentro no todos logran ascender hasta los más grandes niveles y convertirse en Iluminados o Lords, mucho menos en un Gran Maestre. Te lo digo Janvi, no será cosa fácil -.

- No me importa. Si estoy aquí por algo ha de ser. No creo que me hayan traído sólo porque sí. Deben de considerarme candidato para ser guerrero -.

- Puede ser… -dijo Káiser rascándose la barbilla y mirando al techo, como reflexivo.- Pero lo curioso contigo es que no te llamaron con el resto. El Día de Reclutamiento no es aún -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- El Día de Reclutamiento es un día del año en que el Imperio recibe nuevos posibles candidatos a guerreros. Semanas antes son informados al respecto de manera que tengan tiempo de prepararse y así puedan presentarse puntualmente el día indicado. Llegan todos juntos y durante un mes son puestos a diferentes pruebas, tras las cuales son seleccionados cuarenta de ellos, diez para cada clan -.

- ¿Tan pocos? -.

- ¿Pocos? ¡Ja! Es el doble de lo que se escogía en los viejos tiempos. Antes sólo entraban cinco miembros a cada clan, pero entraban directo. No tenían que pasar por el método de selección que se hace ahora -.

- ¿No lo hacían? -.

- No, en aquellos tiempos no era necesario. Los guerreros podían tomarse la libertad de seleccionar con paciencia a sus nuevos integrantes, pero cuando la guerra con Tazir inició y el Ejército Invencible demostró no ser "tan" invencible se tuvieron que tomar medidas extremas -.

- El tener que aumentar el número de reclutas para guerrero -.

- ¡Vaya, eres muy listo! Ahora veo por qué te escogieron –dijo Káiser con sorna. Janvier sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.- Sí, se tuvo que aumentar el número de guerreros para poder igualar la cantidad de guerreros que Tazir producía. Pero al menos hay una ventaja de nuestro lado. Mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a buscar gente apta para el puesto que se va a otorgar, Lamar y sus hombres reclutan a cualquier joven que respire y lo convierten en un soldado. Obviamente, la calidad en nuestros guerreros es mucho mayor a la de ellos y eso se demuestra en las batallas. Pero nos siguen ganando en número -.

- ¿Y qué pasa con aquellos que no son seleccionados para convertirse en guerreros? -.

- No los desperdiciamos, por supuesto. Como sabrás, hace tiempo ya que el Ejército Invencible se compone únicamente de clones, lo que nos permite tener una reserva estable de soldados y no preocuparnos de pérdidas de vidas. Sin embargo, dada su ineficacia contra los guerreros, se ha decidido emplear a los reclutas rechazados como miembros especiales del ejército. Ellos poseen ciertas habilidades de los guerreros, pero sus poderes se limitan a lo más básico. No son muy fuertes, pero son soldados valiosos dentro del ejército. Inclinan un poco la balanza a nuestro favor -.

- ¿Y por qué yo no fui llamado junto con los demás? -.

- ¿Yo qué puedo saber? Esa fue una idea de Valgôr. Por algo dije había enloquecido. Va en contra de todo lo establecido -.

- También el reclutar diez integrantes por Clan, ¿o no? -.

- Eso es una situación diferente Janvier. El Consejo dio su aprobación para que fuera así. Aquí no pasó nada de eso -.

- Bueno, si Lord Valgôr se ha fijado en mí por algo debe de ser -.

- Dudo que sea por tu apariencia física –dijo Káiser burlonamente.

- ¿Perdón? –dijo Janvier bastante molesto.- ¿Acaso debo recordarte quien elogiaba mi cuerpo y mi cara sin cesar, elevándolo casi hasta la perfección? -.

- Un momento de locura -.

- ¿Qué duró casi medio año? -.

- Cinco meses no es nada Janvier. Es un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto como para que puedas decir algo -.

- Quizá fue corto, pero fue bastante intenso por si no lo recuerdas. Fueron los me… -Janvier se cortó a la mitad.

- Eres demasiado joven para decir que fueron los mejores cinco meses de tu vida. Y demasiado iluso también -.

- ¿Cómo puedes comportarte así? –gritó Janvier casi al borde de las lágrimas, mirando a Káiser con profunda tristeza.- ¿No recuerdas las veces que dijiste que me amabas? ¿La manera en que me besabas? ¿La forma en que te entregabas a mí? ¿Qué les pasó a tus miradas dulces, tiernas, cariñosas? ¿En qué momento fueron sustituidas por esa mirada gélida que me traspasa el alma como un cuchillo? ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser el Káiser que conocí y tanto amé y te convertiste en uno totalmente diferente? -. Las últimas palabras de Janvier se mezclaron con el llanto que ya no pudo contenerse más.

- Más vale que estés listo pronto –respondió Káiser levantándose de la silla sin mirar a Janvier y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Valgôr desea verte pronto y no conviene que lo hagas esperar. Recuerda que es un Zair, y ellos no tienen mucha paciencia -. Y con estas palabras, salió de la habitación, dejando a Janvier en un mar de lágrimas que no cesaron durante varios minutos.

Cuando se sintió un poco más calmado, Janvier se arregló un poco de manera que estuviera presentable para ver a Lord Valgôr. A pesar de todo, aún se veía en su mirada la profunda tristeza que le embargaba el corazón. Oyó entonces que tocaban nuevamente la puerta. Fue a abrirla y un joven con pantalón negro, camisa blanca con el Escudo Imperial bordado en oro, capa blanca y un cinturón con una espada, estaba parado frente a la puerta. Le hizo una seña a Janvier de que lo siguiera y Janvier fue tras de él, nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

- ¿No has sabido nada de él? -.

- ¡Ya te dije que no Mikael! Nadie de nosotros ha sabido nada -.

Mikael estaba muy preocupado por Janvier. No supo nada de él después de que lo dejó en su casa y a esta hora de la mañana la preocupación había aumentado bastante. Pasaban mil ideas por su mente, pero ninguna le tranquilizaba, al contrario, cada una era peor que la anterior. ¿Le habría pasado algo serio? ¿Estaría bien, solo en su casa, o estaría en peligro en algún lugar lejano? La duda lo atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa, sentía que enloquecería si no tenía datos sobre él.

- Yo puedo dártelos joven Mikael –dijo una voz detrás de él. Mikael volteó y se encontró con un hombre que vestía una túnica negra. Se había bajado la capucha, revelando un rostro algo tosco, de piel tostada, ojos grises y cabello negro enmarañado.

- ¿Perdón? –dijo Mikael sin haber entendido del todo. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí?

- Yo puedo darte los datos que quieres. Yo sé qué fue de tu querido Janvier –le dijo el hombre sin separar su mirada de él. Mikael sentía algo raro en esos ojos, no le daban confianza, pero a la vez sentía que debía confiar en ellos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? -.

- Tengo mis medios joven Mikael, pero será necesario que me acompañes. SI quieres salvarlo deberás venir conmigo -.

- De acuerdo –dijo Mikael sin dudarlo un instante. Y en tan sólo un instante, ambos habían desaparecido de los pasillos de la escuela.


	4. Capítulo III

El sol caía directo en el balcón de piedra, haciendo brillar como pequeños diamantes las gotas de rocío que aún quedaban en las plantas que adornaban aquel lugar. Un hombre con capa negra estaba parado recargado en el barandal, observando el paisaje con mucha atención. Janvier llegó sin hacer ruido, pero en cuanto se acercó al balcón el hombre le habló sin siquiera haber desviado su mirada del paisaje.

- Buenos días Janvier, espero hayas tenido una noche confortable -.

- Si Lord Valgôr, muchas gracias -.

- Supongo que para estas horas te habrás hecho ya una idea del por qué te trajeron aquí -.

- Bueno… supongo. A decir verdad no estoy muy seguro de que lo que piense sea cierto -.

- Debido a que Káiser trató de disuadirte de ello y dijo que estaba loco, ¿no es así? -.

- ¿Qué? -. Janvier se quedó helado, ¿cómo supo lo de Káiser?

- Puedo ver dentro de tu mente Janvier, sé lo que pasó en el cuarto esta mañana. No te preocupes, no estoy enojado con Káiser, él suele ser así. Pero déjame decirte que tendré que avisarle que tú estabas en lo correcto -.

- ¿En lo correcto? -.

- Estás aquí para convertirte en un guerrero -.

- Pero, ¿y el Día de Reclutamiento? -.

- Tú no necesitas ese día, eres un caso especial -.

- ¿Especial? ¿Especial en qué sentido? -.

- Tú cumples con los requisitos necesarios para convertirte en guerrero, contigo podemos omitir el mes de entrenamiento que reciben los demás reclutas. Es como en los viejos tiempos, alguien que sea capaz de entrar sin tener que pasar por ese mes. Serías el primero desde que inició la guerra contra Tazir -.

- Pero… ¿por qué yo? ¿Cómo supieron que yo era capaz? -.

- Para serte sincero fue Káiser quien lo supo -. Janvier abrió la boca lleno de sorpresa. ¿Káiser lo supo? Pero si había sido él quien le había dicho que no debería estar ahí.- El día que estuvo en tu escuela fue atacado por un Lord Zair de Tazir como ya sabrás, el mismo Lord Zair que intentó matarte. Bueno, en ese momento fue cuando Káiser lo supo. Tú no te diste cuenta, pero liberaste parte de tu poder, el suficiente para darnos cuenta de que no eres alguien ordinario. Aser también lo supo y se distrajo un momento por ello, eso fue lo que le permitió a Káiser actuar rápido y vencerlo. Cuando regresó y me contó lo ocurrido, mandé que te trajeran conmigo -.

- Pero, ¿no podían haber esperado al Día de Reclutamiento? ¿O al menos avisarme cuando estuviera despierto? -.

- No podíamos esperar hasta el Día de Reclutamiento, aún está lejano como para esperar. Pero podríamos haber esperado a decirte poco después y con más calma, pero había un gran riesgo -.

- ¿Qué riesgo? -. Lord Valgôr dio medio vuelta y quedó frente a frente con Janvier. Seguía usando esa máscara que le dejaba libre un ojo, un ojo que Janvier seguía sintiendo familiar. Lord Valgôr caminó hacia él y se paró a unos centímetros, mirándolo fijamente.

- Por alguna razón, la noticia de tus poderes llegó hasta Lamar. Sabíamos que él te buscaría para entrenarte en Tazir, sería una gran ventaja para él. Así que actuamos rápido y mandé a uno de mis hombres por ti. Afortunadamente, Lamar no te había encontrado aún. Káiser nos facilitó la información de dónde encontrarte, eso fue algo bueno -.

- ¿Pero que tengo de diferente de cualquier otro guerrero? ¿Por qué me buscarían especialmente a mí? -.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? –respondió Lord Valgôr en un tono tan frío que heló a Janvier.- Tú tienes dentro de ti un poder que rivaliza con el de los guerreros más famosos de la historia, posiblemente incluso rivalice con el de Eder I, el Padre del Imperio. Se dice que hasta ahora no ha habido nadie tan fuerte como él. -.

- ¿Y cómo pueden saber eso? -.

- Es algo muy sencillo una vez que lo aprendes, aunque al inicio es algo complejo. Mira, te lo diré de una forma fácil. Cada persona tiene dentro de sí una energía vital que es la que le da vida y los guerreros tenemos un nivel mayor que el promedio. Mientras más energía se tenga, estamos más en contacto con la naturaleza y podemos manipular parte de ella a nuestro antojo, de ahí vienen nuestros poderes. Un guerrero es capaz de sentir la energía de otro guerrero y deducir tanto la cantidad que posee como el porcentaje de su energía que está usando. Quizá la misma cantidad de energía en dos guerreros sea para uno el 10 de lo que posee y el 30 para el otro. Entonces, el guerrero que sólo usa 10 de su energía para igualar la energía que libera el otro será más poderoso porque usa menos energía -.

- ¿Y cómo supo Káiser entonces que yo podía ser tan poderoso como me dice usted? -.

- El pudo sentir la energía que liberaste, y fue mucha, una cantidad enorme. No hay medidas para la energía, no podemos clasificarla con una medida como los metros o Watts o cualquier otra, pero el guerrero sabe por instinto cuando es mucha y cuando no. Tú liberaste mucha energía, usando ni siquiera un 10 de lo que tienes. Con el tiempo y un buen entrenamiento, podrías liberar la misma energía usando tan sólo un 1 de lo que tienes o incluso menos -.

- ¿En serio? -. Janvier no sabía qué decir. La explicación lo había mareado un poco y lo había dejado como atontado. No podía creer que él pudiera poseer un poder como el que decía Lord Valgôr, le parecía imposible.

- Es por eso que tuvimos que traerte acá y que no podrás salir de los muros de este castillo hasta nuevo aviso. Es peligroso que estés en el exterior, Lamar ha de estar buscándote -.

- Pero… ¿y mi familia? –dijo Janvier recordando de pronto.- ¿Saben ellos qué fue de mí? ¿Alguien les avisó? ¿Y a mis amigos? -.

- Calma, todo está arreglado. Se hizo un aviso pero no es oficial. Para ello tendremos que ir los dos -.

- ¿Los dos? -.

- Sí, tú para que tus padres vean que estás bien y yo para que vean que todo es verdad. Hasta entonces, no podrás salir de aquí y tampoco después, a menos de que sea necesario -.

- ¿Y mientras, qué haré? Es decir, el Día de Reclutamiento está lejos todavía así que no entrenaré con los demás. ¿Entrenaré aparte o tendré que esperar? -.

- Eso ya lo tengo resuelto. He conseguido a alguien para que te cuide. No te entrenará ya que eso deberás hacerlo con los demás una vez que te sea asignado tu clan, pero te acompañará, te cuidará y podrá enseñarte algunas cosas. Será tu tutor mientras eres asignado a un clan para entrenar con los nuevos guerreros, lo cual no será hasta después del Día de Reclutamiento -.

- ¿Un tutor? Lo siento más bien como un niñero –espetó Janvier. Esperaba ser entrenado pronto.

- ¡Vaya coincidencia! No sería la primera vez que pensamos lo mismo –dijo con cierta burla una voz tras de él, una voz fría y que conocía muy bien. Janvier volteó y su corazón dio un vuelco: Káiser estaba recargado en la pared tras de él.

- ¡Oh, Káiser! Justo a tiempo, como siempre – dijo Lord Valgôr.

- Lo sé. No puedo llegar tarde para que Janvier conozca a su tutor, perdón, niñero… -. Janvier lo fulminó con la mirada. Por un lado le gustaba que Káiser fuera su tutor, pero por otro hubiera preferido mantenerlo alejado.

- Calma Káiser, no deberías comportarte así con él. Lo tendrás a tu cuidado hasta que le sea asignado un clan, así que más vale que se lleven bien -.

- No te preocupes Valgôr, por mi parte no habrá problemas –dijo Káiser sonriendo pícaramente.

- De acuerdo, entonces me retiro. Hasta luego Janvier. Nos vemos Káiser –dijo Lord Valgôr entrando y dejando a los dos muchachos en el balcón.

- Con que serás mi tutor, ¿eh? -.

- Sí, Lord Valgôr así lo quiso. Aunque hubiera preferido esperar hasta el entrenamiento para que supieras lo que es ser un guerrero de verdad -.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú me habías descubierto, que tu sabías lo de mi poder y se lo dijiste a Lord Valgôr? -.

- ¿Acaso tiene alguna relevancia? La verdad no creo que sea algo importante como para discutirlo -.

- No quiero discutirlo, sólo quiero saber. Quiero que me expliques por qué si lo sabías trataste de disuadirme hace rato de ser un guerrero -.

- ¿Ves? Lo quieres discutir y no lo niegues. Puedo ver en tu mente. Discutirás el hecho de que no te lo haya dicho y que a la vez te haya querido disuadir. Sé que esperas mi respuesta para contraatacar y así desquitarte conmigo, pero no será así porque no pienso hablar del asunto -. Janvier se quedó pálido ante las palabras de Káiser. Había dicho completamente la verdad.

- De acuerdo, admito tu victoria. Ganas. Ya no diré nada más -.

- Tampoco dije que tenías que callarte, pero si así lo quieres por mí no hay problema -.

- ¡Basta ya! ¿Qué acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que atacarme? -.

- ¿Atacarte? ¿En serio te parece que te ataco? –dijo Káiser mientras se acercaba a Janvier. Éste, desafiante, se irguió con los puños apretados y mirando fijamente a Káiser, sin moverse de su sitio.

- Por supuesto que sí, es lo único que has hecho últimamente. Tú sólo… tú sólo… -. Káiser estaba ahora tan cerca de Janvier que este perdió parte de su actitud desafiante. A tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Káiser observaba a Janvier con esa mirada fría y profunda, pero que Janvier encontraba fascinante y seductora a la vez. Quería dejar de verlo, pero a la vez quería posar su mirada en esos ojos por siempre.

- ¿Yo sólo qué nene? – dijo Káiser arqueando un ceja. Janvier estaba perdiendo el control, y más aún con esa palabra.

- Tú sólo… sólo me… -.

- ¿Sólo te…? -. Janvier sólo lo observaba pero ya no podía decir nada, se había quedado paralizado, tanto que no pudo actuar cuando Káiser hizo lo que hizo.

Tomando su cara con una mano y acercándola, los labios de Káiser se plantaron sobre los de Janvier. El contacto de esos labios que Janvier había deseado con tanto fervor desde que cortaran fue para él como una bomba. Lo desarmó por completo, lo dejó sin defensas, no podía responder de ninguna manera, sólo quedarse ahí parado, recibiendo ese beso de su antiguo amante. El tiempo se le hizo eterno, pero finalmente los labios de Káiser se separaron tras sólo unos cuantos segundos. Se hizo el silencio por un momento, un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper. Janvier ya no miraba a Káiser, había dejado su mirada fija en un punto vacío, tratando de captar aún lo que había sucedido.

- Bueno, supongo que me retiro por ahora. Puedes pasear por el castillo, pero cuida de no ir más allá del quinto piso. Te recomiendo los jardines, te entretendrás mucho en ellos. Te busco para comer, nos vemos -. Y antes de que Janvier pudiera reaccionar y decirle algo, Káiser desapareció del balcón.

- ¿Es cierto todo lo que me dice? No lo puedo creer -.

- ¿Y por qué resulta tan increíble? En estos días se ha vuelto más común que hace unos años -.

- Pero dice que el día no ha llegado aún. Entonces, ¿por qué? -.

- Por que son especiales, tú y él. Son algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo, o quizá, nunca -.

- ¿Y por qué he de ayudarles a ustedes si ni siquiera soy de Tazir? Además, eso significaría luchar contra él y no quiero hacerlo -.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo Mikael? A pesar de lo que digas, dentro de ti hay razones para pelear contra él… y aún más razones para luchar contra Káiser, ¿o me equivoco? -.

Mikael observó a Lamar unos momentos. Lamar era un hombre ya maduro, de cabello castaño con toques de gris, una pequeña barba y ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente. Daba cierto aire de poder, pero no era tan imponente como Mikael pensó que lo sería. Recordó entonces la mirada de Káiser, fría y dura, profunda como el océano. Esa mirada era más imponente que la de Lamar, debía admitirlo, a pesar de su desagrado por él.

- Bien… podría pensarlo -.

- Mikael, no tenemos tiempo para que lo pienses. Debes decidirlo ahora, pero toma en cuenta que tu futuro depende de ello -.

- De acuerdo. Entonces que así sea, me uniré a ustedes -.

- ¡Perfecto! Te puedo asegurar que es la mejor decisión que hayas podido tomar. No te arrepentirás de ello -.

- Eso espero. ¿Ahora, qué debo hacer? -.

- Ven, acércate. Debemos colocarte dentro de uno de los Clanes -. Lamar hizo una seña y uno de sus hombres se acercó con una copa de oro. Dentro de la copa había una extraña luz verde oscuro, como una mezcla de humo, fuego y agua. Mikael pensó en cómo se sentiría al tacto.- Esta copa contiene una reserva de mi energía vital, mezclada con la energía de la Tierra misma. Con esta copa decidiremos qué clan es mejor para ti -.

- ¿Se supone que tomaré lo que está dentro de la copa? –dijo Mikael observándola extrañado.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! -.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué debo de hacer? -.

- Es muy sencillo –dijo Lamar sacando una daga de entre su ropas. Mikael lo miró con sorpresa y temor. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Lamar sonrió levemente.- No temas, es algo muy sencillo. Sólo necesito un poco de tu sangre. Con que dejes caer unas cuantas gotas dentro de la copa será más que suficiente para que podamos designarte en un Clan. Ahora, dame tu mano derecha -.

- ¿Está seguro que es la única forma? –dijo Mikael algo temeroso, extendiendo su mano lentamente.

- No es la única, pero sí la más rápida. Si quieres, puedes esperar como lo hacen los Guerreros de Qattarh, pero eso te llevará mucho tiempo -. Mikael miraba la copa con aprensión y de repente sintió que Lamar tomaba su mano y la extendía.- ¿Qué dices, esperarás? –le dijo Lamar sosteniendo la daga sobre su muñeca.

- No. Que sea ahora -.

- Muy bien –dijo Lamar y pasó la daga por la muñeca de Mikael.

Mikael cerró los ojos y emitió un leve gemido cuando la daga cortó su piel, pero sólo duró un instante. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio cómo su sangre comenzaba a correr por su muñeca, rodeándola para caer del otro lado, sobre la copa. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… cinco gotas de sangre cayeron en la copa y Lamar retiró la mano la mano de Mikael y colocó la copa en una mesa que tenía a un lado. Mikael tomó un trapo que le ofreció el hombre que había llevado la copa, se lo puso sobre la herida y se acercó a la copa. Dentro, la energía se estaba moviendo, como si un fuerte viento soplara. Tras unos pocos segundos, la energía se disparó hacia arriba y dibujó una figura sobre la copa. Una flama con una estrella naciendo de sus llamas: el símbolo de los Jezith Oscuros.

- ¡Bien, muy bien! Felicidades Mikael, a partir de ahora serás un Zair -.

- ¿Un Zair? –preguntó Mikael sin entender. Nunca había oído sobre ese Clan.

- Un Jezith Oscuro. Es una excentricidad si me lo preguntas –le respondió Lamar.- Los Templarios Oscuros decidieron ser llamados Hassish y los Jezith Oscuros Zair ya que decían que necesitaban una identidad propia, no ser el lado oscuro de otro Clan. Pero a fin de cuentas, son lo mismo -.

- Un Zair… eso suena bien. ¿El hombre que fue a mi escuela para matar a Káiser era un Zair, no es así? -.

- Sí, lo era. Uno de mis mejores hombres –dijo Lamar y su mirada brilló con odio.- Uno de los mejores, asesinado por Káiser. Juro que lo haré pagar por ello y por todos los otros asesinatos -.

- ¿Ha habido más? -.

- Muchos más. Se ha convertido en una molestia. Pero bueno, ahora debemos concentrarnos en ti y en tu entrenamiento. Te asignaré a un Maestro fuera de lo común ya que tengo grandes expectativas contigo. Lord Zarduk se convertirá en tu Maestro, él se encargará de convertirte en un guerrero único -.

- ¿Lord? ¿Seré entrenado por un Lord? –dijo Mikael con cierta emoción.

- Así es. No es algo común, como te dije. Generalmente los entrenamos a todos juntos, y a los que sobresalen les otorgamos un Maestro normal. Pero en tu caso haremos una excepción -.

- Muchas gracias… Señor –dijo Mikael inclinándose frente a Lamar.

- Ahora muchacho, ve y descansa. Mañana comenzarás a entrenar, Cairos te llevará a tu habitación -.

Cairos comenzó a avanzar y Mikael fue tras él. Aún no podía creerlo, era un Zair y sería entrenado por un Lord. Podía estar seguro de que con el tiempo, sería capaz de vencer a Káiser. Vengaría el dolor que le causaba a Janvier y lo quitaría de su camino, lo alejaría para siempre de él. Así, Janvier sería suyo y de nadie más. Todo eso sólo con un poco de paciencia.


	5. Capítulo IV

El aire fresco le sentó bastante bien. Era agradable poder caminar por los jardines del castillo y despejar así la mente de todo lo que la turbaba. El beso de Káiser había sido más de lo que Janvier podía soportar en esos momentos, pero aún así estaba agradecido de que Káiser lo hubiera hecho. Quizá sólo haya sido por unos instantes, algo insignificante, pero para Janvier significaba más de lo que podía decir. En esos momentos lo daría todo por poder regresar el tiempo y haber actuado, haber devuelto el beso, en vez de haberse quedado estático como lo hizo. A pesar del aire fresco el sol estaba en su cenit y Janvier decidió sentarse bajo un árbol para disfrutar el lugar.

El árbol era enorme, tan ancho que su sombra cubría fácilmente el área de lo que sería una habitación de tamaño mediano. Un riachuelo corría cerca y le daba una atmósfera de paz al lugar con el sonido de su cauce. El viento fresco completaba la perfección de ese lugar. Káiser tenía razón al haberle dicho que los disfrutaría mucho. Janvier miró a su derecha y encontró una flor a su lado, de un rosa pálido tan suave y delicado que parecía como sacada de un sueño. Janvier se recostó en el pasto y se colocó frente a la flor para poder observarla mejor, disfrutando tanto de su belleza como de su aroma.

- Veo que estás muy cómodo -. Janvier volteó en dirección de la voz y se encontró con un joven a lo mucho dos años mayor que él. Era de piel blanca, cabello castaño claro, ligeramente rubio, ojos azul claro y almendrados. Janvier calculó que mediría cerca de 1.75 metros. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en su cuerpo, delgado pero se notaba que estaba en forma. A Janvier le recordó a un modelo que había visto una vez.- Los jardines son muy bellos a decir verdad, a mí también me gusta mucho venir aquí de vez en cuando, cada que tengo un rato libre -. El muchacho se acercó y se sentó junto a Janvier.- No te había visto por aquí y el Día de Reclutamiento aún está lejos -.

- Lo sé. Fui llamado por Lord Valgôr, llegué ayer en la noche -.

- ¿Por Lord Valgôr? Eso es algo inusual -.

- Sí, eso me dijeron. Pero Lord Valgôr dijo que tenía que estar aquí. Aún así, no me entrenarán sino hasta que tenga un Clan, y eso será hasta después del Día de Reclutamiento, cuando les den un Clan a los demás -.

- ¡Oh! –dijo el muchacho y bajó la mirada. Hubo silencio unos momentos y entonces volvió a hablar.- Perdona mi falta de educación, no me he presentado. Me llamo Aladar –dijo extendiéndole la mano a Janvier.

- Yo soy Janvier –respondió, incorporándose y tomando la mano de Aladar.

- Mucho gusto Janvier –dijo Aladar sonriendo.- Espero disfrutes estando aquí en lo que te asignan un clan. Aprovecha a conocer la isla y disfrutar todo lo que hay en ella, te será difícil hacerlo una vez que comiences a entrenar -.

- ¿Estamos en una isla? –dijo Janvier sorprendido.

- ¿No te lo habían dicho? -.

- No -.

- ¡Pues vaya que te informan! –rió Aladar. Su risa era suave, cristalina… Janvier quedó como hechizado por unos momentos y sólo reaccionó cuando Aladar volvió a hablar.- El castillo en el que se entrena a los guerreros está ubicado en una isla, en la mitad del Lago Onix. Es difícil llegar a ella por medio del agua, por eso los guerreros aprenden a transportarse para poder salir sin tener que cruzar el lago. Es por seguridad, tú entiendes -.

- ¿Y no podrían los guerreros de Tazir entrar de la misma forma? -.

- No, porque ellos no saben la ubicación de La Academia. Dicen que antes estaba en el Palacio Imperial, pero la cambiaron de lugar a este castillo luego de la traición de Lamar. Supongo que no es tan malo, pero me hubiera gustado ser entrenado en el Palacio -.

- ¡Vaya, en el Palacio! Eso también me hubiera gustado. Supongo que ha de ser más bello y lujoso que el castillo -.

- Sí, es posible. Pero en cuanto pueda salir iré a visitar el Palacio, es uno de mis sueños -.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes salir? -.

- Nadie que no haya llegado a su tercer nivel de entrenamiento. Es decir, un Caballero en el caso de los Templarios o un Gaarth en el caso de los Jezith. A ellos ya se les permite salir del castillo, pero sólo a las batallas o si van acompañados de su Maestro -.

- Bueno, pero al menos pueden salir y eso es una ventaja. Yo no sé si sea capaz de soportar este encierro -.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso. Te acostumbrarás a estar aquí, no es tan malo como suena. Entre los entrenamientos, clases y ratos libres (que por cierto ansiarás con toda el alma) no tendrás tiempo para extrañar el exterior. Te acostumbrarás a estar aquí dentro y hasta lo hallarás confortable -.

- Bueno, espero que así sea. Al menos ya conozco a dos personas con las que podría pasar mi tiempo en lo que entro a un Clan… o bueno, quizá sólo sea una -.

- ¿Una? -.

- Sí… tú –dijo Janvier sonrojándose ligeramente, pero Aladar no lo notó.

- Oh, gracias –dijo Aladar sonriendo.- ¿Y qué fue de la otra persona entonces? -.

- Es mi tutor, pero no creo que pueda pasar mucho tiempo con él -.

- ¿Un tutor? ¿Qué no dijiste que no te entrenarían? -.

- No lo harán, pero Lord Valgôr quiere que alguien me cuide y me acompañe hasta que entre a un Clan. Quizá aprenda algunas cosas, pero no creo que sea algo importante, sólo lo básico como para poder encajar aquí -.

- ¿Y por qué dices que no cuenta? ¿Qué acaso está muy ocupado? -.

- No. Bueno, no sé, no creo. Si lo estuviera supongo que no podría ser mi tutor. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, es una larga historia, no quisiera hablar de ello ahorita. Discúlpame -.

- ¡Bah, no te preocupes! No importa, respeto tu privacidad. ¿Pero se puede saber quién es tu tutor? -.

- Káiser -. Ante la mención de ese nombre Aladar abrió mucho los ojos y miró fijamente a Janvier.

- ¿Káiser? ¿Es en serio? -.

- Sí, en serio -.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser! -.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es malo que él sea mi tutor? -.

- ¿Malo? ¿Acaso bromeas? ¡Es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado! -.

- ¿Ah, sí? -.

- ¡Claro! Si supieras cuántos Zair matarían por ser sus pupilos, pero él on ha querido tomar a ninguno bajo su cuidado. Es el guerrero más famoso, después de Lord Valgôr -.

- ¿En serio? -.

- Sí. Supongo que parte de su fama se debe a que encabeza la lista de los más buscados por Lamar. Se ha puesto por su cabeza un precio más alto que por la del Emperador. Todos los caza recompensas de Tazir están tras él, pero todos resultan muertos, y él, sin un rasguño siquiera -.

- ¿Ni uno? ¿Ninguna herida en todas esas batallas? -.

- Ni una sola. Es algo increíble. Se le considera el tercer guerrero más poderoso de todos, depués del Emperador y de Lord Valgôr. Incluso hay quienes rumoran que puede ser más poderoso que ellos, pero son sólo rumores a fin de cuentas. Aún así, no deja de ser un guerrero sobresaliente -.

- Oye, pero si Lord Valgôr es el segundo más poderoso, ¿por qué no es el Gran Maestre de los Zair? -.

- Porque Lord Sass ya era Gran Maestre cuando Lord Valgôr apenas se convertía en un Maestro, y mientras Lord Valgôr pasaba a su puesto en el Consejo como Lord de los Jezith Oscuros, Lord Sass no se ha quitado de su puesto. Todos los puestos dentro del Consejo son vitalicios, y hasta que no muera uno de los miembros no habrá posibilidad de que alguien ocupe su posición. Lord Valgôr podría convertirse en Gran Maestre sólo si Lord Sass muere -.

- ¿Káiser qué título tiene? -.

- Es un Maestro, pero podría ya ser un Lord Zair si hubiera un puesto en el Consejo. Si él y Lord Valgôr estuvieran en el Consejo, estoy seguro de que muchas cosas cambiarían para bien de nuestro Imperio -.

- Y supongo que es por ese poder que Lamar lo busca tan desesperadamente -.

- Por eso y porque es el que le causa más problemas. Lamar sabe que Lord Valgôr y el Emperador son peligrosos para él, pero ninguno de los dos se muestra mucho en público. Son medidas de seguridad que se tomaron. En cambio, Káiser se mueve más fuera de estos muros o los del Palacio y se ha convertido en una molestia muy grande para Lamar -.

- Sí, puedo suponerlo. Después de lo que vi que le hizo a un Lord Zair de Tazir no me queda duda de por qué Lamar lo busca tanto. Supongo que no cualquiera es capaz de asesinar a un Lord Zair -.

- ¿Asesinar un Lord Zair? ¿En serio mató a un Lord Zair? -.

- Sí, lo vi todo. Lo derrotó usando un clon para distraerlo. Estoy seguro que podría haberlo hecho sin el clon, pero debo admitir que fue una estrategia muy buena. La cabeza por encima de la fuerza -.

- ¿Un clon? ¡Wow, qué hombre! No cualquiera es capaz de hacer eso. Tengo entendido que esa técnica sólo la pueden usar los Grandes Maestres y unos pocos Iluminados o Lords -.

- ¿Nada más ellos? Vaya… entonces, es mejor de lo que creí –dijo Janvier bajando su mirada.

- Sí, te digo que es un hombre excepcional. No por nada es la mano derecha de Lord Valgôr -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- A las Sombras -.

- ¿Las Sombras? ¿Qué demonios es eso? -.

- Bueno… no es algo que nos agrade mucho a los de mi Casta, pero debo reconocer que es útil. Las Sombras es un grupo formado por Guerreros Zair que están especializados en asesinar. Su nombre se deriva de su habilidad, pueden perseguir a su víctima como si fueran su sombra y asesinarla sin que se entere de lo que pasó. La muerte silenciosa es su especialidad. Káiser es el mejor del grupo después de Lord Valgôr, y aunque el trabajo no me parece del todo grato es un trabajo muy bien pagado, quizá el mejor pagado de todos -.

- ¿Y quiénes son sus víctimas? -.

- Otros Guerreros. Mientras los Templarios Oscuros se centran principalmente en los Guerreros de Tazir, Las Sombras buscan principalmente a los Guerreros desertores, es decir, a los guerreros de Qattarh que deciden unirse a Lamar. Pero también se encargan de los guerreros que Lamar recluta -.

- ¿Hay Guerreros que los traicionan? –dijo Janvier sin poder creerlo.

- Sí. Se creía que nadie haría eso, ni siquiera los Zair que son la Casta con peor reputación. Ya sabes, fríos, sin emociones, muy apegados al Lado Oscuro. Sin embargo, todo el Imperio se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando supieron que Lamar, un Iluminado Templario, había traicionado a los suyos. Nadie lo esperaba de un Templario, pero sucedió. Y desde entonces, hay Guerreros que deciden dejar el Imperio y unirse a Lamar, lo cual es muy problemático para nosotros. Afortunadamente, Lord Valgôr creó a Las Sombras para detenerlos. Así evitan que los traidores se unan a Lamar -.

- Ahora veo por qué es un trabajo tan bien pagado. No ha de ser fácil asesinar a alguien que anteriormente fue tu amigo -.

- Los Zair no tienen problema con ello. Ya te dije que son fríos y sin emociones, son la Casta más cruel de todas. Ellos no sienten nada al momento de matar a alguien, simplemente lo hacen. Son asesinos de sangre fría, casi inhumanos. Káiser es el más representativo de todos en ese punto, tanto que ha sido llamado "El Ángel de la Muerte". Otros lo llaman "Témpano de Hielo" por su frialdad excesiva -.

- ¿El Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Por qué Ángel? -.

- Bueno… es que hay que admitirlo, es muy bello –dijo Aladar sonrojándose un poco.- Tan bello que parece un ángel de verdad, pero frío y mortífero como un demonio. Esa es la clase de hombre que… ¡Ay, olvídalo! -. Aladar bajó la mirada y se volteó.

- ¿Acaso te gusta? –dijo Janvier suspicazmente.

- Bueno… -. Aladar volvió a levantar la mirada.- ¿No te incomoda, o sí? -.

- ¿Qué? ¿Incomodarme? -. Janvier palideció. ¿Sabría Aladar algo acerca de lo que pasaba entre él y Káiser?- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

- Bueno, es que hay hombres que no les gusta oír hablar de eso. Ya sabes, lo sienten algo antinatural y les desagrada -.

- ¡Ah, eso! –dijo Janvier aliviado.- No, no tengo problemas con eso -.

- Gracias –dijo Aladar sonriéndole. Janvier bajó la mirada.

- ¿Es muy común eso aquí? Es decir, los casos como tú -.

- Bueno, un poco. No son muchos, pero de que existen, existen. Incluso hay chavos que no son como yo pero estando aquí tienen al menos una experiencia. Ya sabes, muchos hombres jóvenes encerrados juntos por mucho tiempo… esas cosas llegan a pasar. El Consejo no lo prohíbe afortunadamente, pero cuidan que se mantenga cierta decencia y discreción en ese punto -.

- Sí, supongo que debe ser así. No creo que le hiciera buena fama a los guerreros que se supiera -.

- De hecho, por eso se mantiene oculto. Pero yo hasta ahora no he hecho nada -.

- ¿Nada de nada? -.

- Nada de nada. Estoy esperando por alguien especial, alguien que se robe mi corazón y que yo me robe el suyo. A decir verdad me gustaría mucho que fuera Káiser, pero dicen que en estos momentos no es buena idea mencionarle el tema ya que acaba de tener una mala experiencia con su última pareja. Parece que lo dejó por otro, ¿lo puedes creer? Un tonto si me lo preguntas, no sabe lo que se perdió -. Janvier se sonrojó y apretó los puños, con una mezcla de furia y pena por las palabras de Aladar.- Pero bueno, eso no importa, de cualquier manera no creo que él se vaya a fijar en mí. Sólo soy un Cruzado, aún no alcanzo el nivel de Caballero como para hacerme fama en una batalla o algo parecido. Seguro seguiré invisible para sus ojos -.

- No te preocupes Aladar. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo por que se fije en ti, o en su caso, conseguir a alguien más. Supongo que ha de haber otros chavos que valgan más la pena -. Janvier trataba de parecer amable, pero le costaba trabajo. No sólo se sentía agredido por lo que Aladar había dicho, sino que estaba celoso de que Aladar quisiera quitarle a Káiser.

- ¿Otros que valgan más la pena? No creo que nadie la valga más que Káiser. Él está muy por encima de cualquier otro -.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices -. Janvier bajó su mirada y comenzó a jugar con el pasto. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, hasta que oyeron una voz.

- ¿No se supone que tú deberías estar en camino al comedor? -. Ambos muchachos voltearon. Tras ellos estaba Káiser parado, mirando a Aladar. Aladar se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento, Señor -.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? -.

- Aladar, Señor -.

- Muy bien Aladar, date prisa en llegar al comedor. Sabes que a tus Maestros no les parecerá que llegues tarde -.

- Sí Señor, con permiso. Hasta luego Janvier -. Aladar se levantó y regresó al castillo con paso rápido, aún con la mirada baja.

- Bien, en cuanto a ti, también es hora de que comas. Ven conmigo -. Káiser dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Janvier se levantó de su sitio y fue tras él. Llegaron así a la orilla de un estanque donde, bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba un mantel y platos con comida.- Espero te guste, la preparé yo -.

- ¡Oh, gracias! –dijo Janvier sentándose y tomando un plato de arroz con carne.

- Veo que ya comenzaste a socializar -.

- Bueno, no exactamente. Yo estaba bajo el árbol y él se acercó a saludarme -.

- Bueno, pero algo es algo. Te recomiendo que vayas conociendo más gente. Aprovecha todavía que no empiezas a entrenar, porque luego te costará mucho trabajo socializar con alguien que no sean los compañeros que entrenen contigo -.

- ¿Tan duro es el entrenamiento? Aladar me dijo que también debía aprovechar mis ratos libres porque después los extrañaría -.

- Sí, hazle caso. El entrenamiento es bastante pesado, no hay fines de semana ni días festivos. Entrenas todos los días sin parar y con sólo unas cuantas horas de descanso. Muy agotador -. Káiser dio una mordida a su sándwich mientras Janvier seguía comiendo su arroz. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Janvier volvió a hablar.

- ¿No se te hace curioso? -.

- ¿Qué cosa? –respondió Káiser mirando extrañado a Janvier.

- Me proteges porque Lamar está buscándome para entrenarme él, pero tú también eres muy buscado por Lamar. El más buscado según tengo entendido -.

- Sí, bueno, me he ganado mi fama. Pero además, Lamar se merece lo que le he hecho a sus Guerreros y su Imperio -.

- Sí, de eso estoy seguro. Y debo admitir que me sorprende. Nunca creí que serías tan famoso ni tan… único -.

- Aladar te estuvo contando de mí, ¿no es cierto? -.

- Sí -.

- Diciéndote que soy un guerrero único, de los más poderosos, que todos envidian y adoran, soy el ídolo de muchos y la peor pesadilla de Lamar -.

- Pues… sí, en cierto modo sí me dijo eso -.

- Llamándome "Ángel de la Muerte" y "Témpano de Hielo", ¿o no? –añadió Káiser con una mirada fría.

- Sí, también eso –respondió Janvier algo intimidado.

- Bueno, supongo que no podré mantener la vida tranquila que quiero con gente como él -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- No me importan los halagos que me dan, es más, ni siquiera los quiero. Sólo quiero vivir y ser yo, servir al Imperio como cualquier otro guerrero y llevar una vida normal. No perseguido, ni temido, ni alabado, ni odiado. Sólo quiero ser yo -. Janvier lo miró sin decir nada. Finalmente Káiser se había abierto un poco, había dicho algo de lo que sentía. ¿Hace cuánto que Janvier no lo veía hacer eso? Sonrió para sus adentros y siguió comiendo. "Quizá, tenerlo como tutor no sea tan malo después de todo", pensó mientras miraba a Káiser recostado en el pasto. De verdad era como un ángel.

- ¿Ésta será mi habitación, en serio? -.

Janvier miraba asombrado la habitación a la que Káiser lo había llevado, ubicada en el quinto piso del castillo. Era una habitación un poco más pequeña que la de Lord Valgôr, pero con un aire de más lujo y elegancia. Tenía un ambiente más acogedor, con una chimenea que despedía luz y calor, llenando la habitación de una atmósfera seductora. Era casi como estar hospedado en un hotel de cinco estrellas en las montañas.

- Sí, será ésta. Espero que estés cómodo -.

- Seguro que sí –dijo Janvier embelezado. Reparó entonces en una pequeña vitrina que contenía una espada dentro. Se acercó y la observó con detenimiento, reparando de repente en algo que lo dejó boquiabierto: el mango de la espada tenía escrito el nombre de Káiser. - ¿Es tuya esta espada? –le preguntó volteando a verlo.

- Bueno… sí, lo es. Es la espada que me dieron el día que me convertí en un Gaarth -.

- Entonces… ¡ésta es tu habitación! -.

- Eee… pues sí, lo es –respondió Káiser como tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Y me la estás dando para que me quede en ella hasta que sea asignado a una Casta? -.

- ¿Y qué tiene de extraño? -.

- Pues que… -. Janvier miró a Káiser y se sonrojó.- Que no hacías algo parecido por mí desde hace mucho. Ya sabes… -.

- Desde que andábamos -.

- Eee… sí. Desde que andábamos -.

- Bueno, pues entonces ya no podrás quejarte por un tiempo. Que descanses, buenas noches –dijo Káiser dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Sin perder un solo segundo, Janvier corrió hacia él para detenerlo y lo tomó de la mano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aprovechando la sorpresa de Káiser, Janvier tomó su cara con la mano libre y lo besó, pagando así el beso que Káiser le había dado en la mañana. Káiser no hizo nada durante unos segundos, pero al reaccionar tomó a Janvier por la cintura y lo acercó a él. Ambos muchachos estuvieron así por unos momentos, hasta que al fin Káiser se separó. Miró a Janvier. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo miraba con una mirada tan dulce que sería capaz de derretir hasta las rocas.

- Káiser, te extraño -. La voz de Janvier era baja y hablaba con cierta timidez, pero a la vez con mucho amor.- Sé que me equivoqué y me arrepiento de lo que hice. Fui un tonto, lo acepto. Perdóname por favor -.

- Janvier… -. Káiser sólo lo miraba sin decir nada más. El corazón de Janvier latía muy aprisa.- Janvier, lo siento, pero este no es el momento adecuado para resolver ese asunto -. Káiser bajó la mirada. Janvier estaba sorprendido. ¿Acaso era posible que ese hombre de la mirada fría, ese "Témpano de Hielo", no fuera capaz de soportar su mirada en esta ocasión?

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no es el momento de resolver esto? ¡No hay mejor momento que éste! -.

- No Janvier, éste no es el momento. No debía haberte besado, fui un tonto. ¡Perdóname! -. Antes de que Janvier pudiera hacer algo, Káiser desapareció de la habitación, dejándolo solo en medio de aquel cuarto que Janvier comenzaba a encontrar melancólico.


	6. Capítulo V

Tocaron a la puerta. Janvier oyó el sonido como si fuera algo lejano, pero poco a poco lo comenzó a sentir más cerca. Entonces, dando un salto, despertó de repente y recordó que estaba en la habitación de Káiser. Rápidamente bajó de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta. Tras ella, estaba un hombre alto y de mirada suave, vestido de blanco con lo que parecía el hábito de un monje.

- Buenos días Janvier, yo soy Devarè, un Maestro Templario. Sólo vengo a avisarte que estés listo porque en dos horas tienes una cita con Lord Valgôr. Según parece, hoy irás a ver a tus padres -.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? -.

- Supongo que es lo mejor, ¿no lo crees? Si ya se atrevieron a separarte de ellos sin ningún aviso creo que al menos pueden compensarlo un poco llevándote con ellos lo más pronto posible -.

- Bueno. Gracias -.

- Que pases un buen día Janvier –dijo el Templario con una sonrisa y se fue. Janvier se quedó en la puerta observando como desaparecía por el pasillo y se acordó de Aladar. Tanto Devarè como Aladar despedían la misma aura de paz y tranquilidad, una bondad extrema, aunque la de Devarè era mucho mayor. Entonces, Aladar debía ser un Templario también.

Janvier cerró la puerta y regresó a sentarse a la cama, pensando en que finalmente podría ver a sus padres y amigos una última vez antes de quedar encerrado en ese castillo por un tiempo indefinido. Quería aprovechar este día al máximo, ya que extrañaría mucho a todos una vez que estuviera de regreso. Pensó entonces en Mikael… su sonrisa le vino a la mente por unos segundos. A pesar de todo aún lo quería y estaba seguro de que sería lo que más extrañara mientras estuviera encerrado. Levantó entonces la mirada y reparó en la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama. Tenía un desayuno servido y una nota. Janvier se levantó de la cama y se acercó a tomar la nota. Janvier la abrió; era de Káiser.

"_Buenos días Janvier, espero no te hayas levantado tarde el día de hoy porque tienes una cita con Lord Valgôr al mediodía. Ambos irán a dar el aviso a tus padres de que te quedarás con nosotros para ser entrenado.Te recomiendo que te des prisa y no llegues tarde, Valgôr no tolera la impuntualidad y no querrás que se enoje, ¿o sí? También busca en mis armarios algo que te quede y póntelo, deberás ir presentable el día de hoy ya que irás a dar a tus padres el aviso oficial de que te quedas con nosotros. Por otro lado, lamento informarte que no podré ir contigo hoy a dar el aviso ya que ha surgido algo importante y tuve que salir en una misión urgente. De cualquier forma, Valgôr te acompañará así que estarás en buenas manos, no te preocupes. Mientras estés con él no debes temer de nada. Nos vemos ponto, Atte: Káiser."_

Janvier leyó y releyó la nota varias veces. ¿Qué podría haber sido tan importante como para que Káiser lo tuviera que haber dejado? No quería reconocerlo del todo pero estaba empezando a disfrutar de su compañía una vez más. Le dolía el hecho de que no lo fuera a ver ese día, pero tenía la esperanza de que al día siguiente estuviera al lado de su cama para darle los buenos días. ¿Al lado de su cama? ¿Por qué había pensado en eso? Janvier miró la nota con nostalgia. Hacía mucho que no recibía una carta de Káiser, y en esos momentos eso era lo más cercano que tenía a una. La dobló y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo y se sentaba en la cama.

A pesar de que ese día vería a sus padres y amigos no podía evitar sentir una cierta tristeza. En el fondo, había albergado la esperanza de que Káiser lo acompañara en ese día tan especial. Quería tenerlo a su lado cuando diera el aviso de que se retiraría para ser entrenado como un guerrero. Pero a la vez sentía cierto alivio, ya que sabía que sus padres odiaban a Káiser y que no sería bien recibido en la casa a pesar de ser un guerrero tan poderoso. Pensó que incluso así sus padres se negarían a dejarlo ir. Pero como fuera, Káiser no iría ese día con él. Janvier dejó el vaso en la mesa y terminó el resto del desayuno en silencio, pensando aún en la nota de Káiser. Tras haber comido y haberse arreglado con las mejores ropas de Káiser (de algún modo curioso Janvier no pudo abrir uno de los roperos, y el único que pudo abrir contenía ropas de primer calidad que estaba temeroso de usar), Janvier salió de la habitación y se dirigió a los jardines, en espera de que fuera la hora de su cita con Lord Valgôr.

El sol era más leve que el día anterior, pero aún así llegaba a calar un poco si se mantenía el tiempo suficiente bajo él. El viento también soplaba, pero era más ligero y tibio que antes. Aún así, el clima era lo suficientemente agradable como para permanecer en los jardines todo el día, o al menos hasta que el sol se ocultara. Janvier se dedicó a caminar una vez más por los jardines observando con detalle todo lo que había en ellos. Incluso trató de distinguir los alrededores del castillo para ver el lago y la costa, pero no distinguía nada más que el bosque que rodeaba las murallas del castillo.

- No creo que puedas ver más allá de ese bosque. Es imposible distinguir el lago desde aquí –dijo una voz familiar. Janvier volteó y se encontró con Aladar.

- ¡Aladar! ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

- Tengo un momento libre y quise venir a pasear. Ya sabes, es mi afición -.

- Sí, lo recuerdo, jejeje –dijo Janvier sonriendo.

- Y por lo visto también se convertirá en una afición tuya -.

- Bueno, es posible. O al menos mientras comienza mi entrenamiento -.

- ¿Y Káiser? ¿No te acompaña esta vez tampoco? -.

- No, tuvo que salir en una misión. Me dejó al cuidado de Lord Valgôr para ir a dar el aviso a mis padres de que me quedaré aquí -.

- ¿Al cuidado de Lord Valgôr? ¡Dios mío, Janvier! Tú sólo te relacionas con gente poderosa e importante -.

-Bueno… eso parece, ¿no? -.

- ¿Entonces hoy saldrás para avisarle a tus padres que te quedarás a ser entrenado? -.

- Sí, a mis padres y espero a mis amigos también -.

- Supongo que los extrañarás mucho, ¿no es así? –dijo Aladar reparando en la cara que Janvier había puesto.

- Bueno, sí. Bastante a decir verdad. Los quiero mucho y me da tristeza pensar que no los veré por mucho tiempo -.

- Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo Aladar acercándose a Janvier y sentándose en el pasto a su lado. Janvier lo imitó.- A mí todavía me pasa eso. De hecho, en cuanto pueda, antes incluso de ir a conocer el Palacio iré a ver a mi familia. Estoy seguro de que estarán felices de verme y saber que estoy bien -.

- Ya me está dando nostalgia. Aún no empiezo mi entrenamiento y empiezo a pensar como tú. Iré a ver a mi familia y amigos en cuanto me sea permitido salir de aquí. Ya puedo imaginar sus caras al verme -.

- No te preocupes aún por eso, los vas a ver hoy y eso es más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer. Aprovéchalo al máximo -.

- Puedes estar seguro de que lo hará joven Aladar –dijo una voz tras de ellos. Ambos muchachos voltearon y se encontraron con Lord Valgôr en persona.

- ¡Lord Valgôr! –dijeron los dos al unísono y se levantaron. Aladar hizo una reverencia ante él y Janvier lo imitó.

- Veo que ya has estado conociendo gente –dijo Lord Valgôr mirando a Janvier. A pesar de sólo ver su ojo izquierdo, Janvier creyó deducir por su mirada que bajo la máscara negra había una ligera sonrisa.

- Sólo a él, aún no he socializado mucho -.

- No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo para eso. Pero es bueno que conozcas a guerreros mayores que tú. Los conocimientos, experiencia y sabiduría que pueden darte son muy valiosos -.

- Sí Señor –respondió Janvier inclinando la cabeza.

- Aladar, ¿qué tienes que hacer de aquí hasta las dos de la tarde? –preguntó Lord Valgôr dirigiendo su mirada ahora al joven Templario.

- Tengo clase de Retórica y Diplomacia con el Maestro Aitor de una a tres –dijo el joven un tanto extrañado por la pregunta.

- Bueno, supongo que Aitor podrá disculparte al menos por esta vez para que nos puedas acompañar –dijo Lord Valgôr.

- ¿Aompañarlos? ¿Salir del castillo, es en serio? –preguntó Aladar sin poderlo creer.

- Totalmente en serio. Bueno, si tú quieres –dijo Lord Valgôr.

- Sería un honor para mí, Señor –contestó Aladar haciendo un reverencia, apaciguando un poco su emoción.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso iré a hablar con él. Ustedes esperen aquí, no tardaré. Nos iremos en cuanto regrese –dijo Lord Valgôr.

- Sí Señor –dijeron Janvier y Aladar a la vez, haciendo una reverencia. Y frente a sus ojos, Lord Valgôr se desvaneció en la nada.

- ¡Saldré del castillo Janvier! ¡Por fin podré ir al mundo exterior una vez más! -.

- ¡Qué bueno! –respondió Janvier, contagiado por algo de la alegría que sentía Aladar en esos momentos. Si Káiser no podría ir, al menos su nuevo amigo lo acompañaría ese día.- Me alegra que pueda ser así, y más si es para acompañarme -.

- ¡Sí! Eso me hace sentir muy especial en verdad. Me siento realmente honrado en estos momentos -.

- Y con justa razón joven Aladar –dijo Lord Valgôr apareciendo a un lado de ellos.- No cualquiera puede salir del castillo como lo harás tú hoy. Es más, no creo que nadie antes lo haya hecho -.

- ¿Nadie antes? -.

- No, nadie. Pero debo advertirte antes de salir que esto puede ser algo peligroso, ¿de acuerdo? Lamar anda tras Janvier y es posible que nos sigan. Debes estar preparado para cualquier situación -.

- ¿Lamar anda tras él? ¿Pero por qué? -.

- La razón no es algo que debas saber por ahora, sólo mantente atento, ¿de acuerdo? -.

- Sí Señor, así será –respondió Aladar con una reverencia.

- Bien, entonces ahora tomen mis manos, lo sacaré de aquí. Por nada del mundo vayan a soltarse hasta que yo les diga, ¿entendido? -.

- Sí Lord Valgôr –dijeron ambos muchachos, tomando cada uno una mano del Lord Zair. Janvier volvió a sentir esa sensación de ser succionado, comprimido y expandido en menos de un segundo. Al instante aparecieron frente a un edificio de departamentos, entre los cuales estaba el departamento de Janvier. No había nadie cerca, excepto por un gato que rondaba por el lugar.

- Bien, hemos llegado. Ya están tus padres avisados de tu llegada, y creo que tus amigos también. Ahora subamos antes de que pase algo –dijo Lord Valgôr mirando a todos lados.

Lord Valgôr y los dos muchachos subieron las escaleras hasta el departamento de Janvier y se quedaron parados frente a la puerta, esperando. Tras unos segundos, cuando se oyó el reloj del departamento marcando las doce del mediodía, Lord Valgôr tocó a la puerta. Se oyó algo de ruido dentro y la puerta se abrió. La madre de Janvier estaba ahí, observando a los visitantes con cierta aprehensión. Miró a Lord Valgôr con cierto temor, pero cuando reparó en Aladar su mirada se suavizó y se vio más confiada. En cambio, cuando vio a su hijo no pudo evitar sonreír y se lanzó directo a sus brazos.

- ¡Janvier! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien, te he extrañado mucho! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba. El papá de Janvier salió en eses momentos a recibir a su hijo y los invitados.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es William –dijo el padre de Janvier extendiendo la mano hacia Lord Valgôr.

- Mucho gusto William. Yo soy Lord Valgôr, Lord de los Jezith Oscuros –dijo Lord Valgôr extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del padre de Janvier.- Y este muchachito que me acompaña es Aladar, un Cruzado Templario, y uno de los mejores que tenemos -.

- ¡Un Templario! –dijo la madre de Janvier algo asombrada.- ¡Y un Lord de los Jezith Oscuros! –agregó para no hacer sentir mal a Lord Valgôr al no ser mencionado. A decir verdad, la intimidaba un poco.- Es un gusto y un honor tener visitas tan distinguidas en nuestra casa -.

- Pasen por favor y tomen asiento –dijo el padre de Janvier haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

- Muchas gracias –respondió Lord Valgôr y entró en la casa, seguido de Aladar y Janvier. Los padres de Janvier entraron tras éste y cerraron la puerta. Todos tomaron asiento, Lord Valgôr y aladar en un sillón, Janvier y su madre en otro y el padre en uno solo.- Supongo que ya saben cuál es el motivo de mi visita -.

- Sí, nos llegó la carta que usted envió –respondió el padre.- Les hablamos a los amigos de Janvier, pero no sé cuántos puedan venir -.

- Ojalá puedan venir todos. Pero si no, en todo caso, lo importante es que el anuncio se haga oficialmente antes ustedes –dijo Lord Valgôr.

- Bueno, en lo que esperamos a que lleguen sus amigos, quizá Aladar nos pueda platicar un poco de su experiencia –dijo la mamá de Janvier mirando al muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era definitivo, la señora adoraba al joven por el simple de hecho de ser un Templario.- ¿Es muy duro ahí dentro? -.

- Pues… un poco. A decir verdad sólo es difícil si uno no hace las cosas con pasión, entrega y gusto. Si uno disfruta su estancia en la Academia, no será tan pesado como uno piensa al inicio –respondió el joven, un poco sonrojado por convertirse repentinamente en el centro de atención.

- Supongo que tú lo disfrutas mucho, ¿no es así? -.preguntó la madre.

- Sí, bastante. Me siento muy a gusto estudiando en la Academia -.

- Y puede estar totalmente segura de que su hijo se sentirá igual de bien en ella, señora –dijo Lord Valgôr.

- Eso espero en verdad. Será difícil que esté fuera de casa, pero el saber que estará bien es un consuelo –respondió la madre.- Y dime Aladar, ¿cuánto llevas en la Academia? -.

- Cuatro años. Estoy a punto de graduarme de Cruzado para convertirme en un Caballero Templario -.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Todo un Caballero Templario! Eso ha de ser un gran honor -.

- Sí, lo es, gracias. Pero yo espero poder llegar al Consejo Imperial y convertirme en un Iluminado. Claro, sería muy bueno poder ser el Gran Maestre de mi Clan, pero no… estoy seguro de poder llegar hasta ese puesto -. En el momento en el que Aladar hizo una pausa, volteó a ver a Janvier con una mirada rara, mezcla de extrañeza y miedo. Janvier entendió la mirada y le respondió afirmativamente con los ojos: él también había tenido esa sensación.

Janvier podía recordar la sensación perfectamente, era la misma que el día en que Káiser había ido a su escuela, justo antes de que lo atacaran. Janvier y aladar se miraron sabiendo lo que pasaba en esos momentos: alguien los había seguido y no estaban seguros. Pero al parecer, Lord Valgôr no lo había notado, o quizá sólo lo disimulara, pero estaba tan impasible como siempre.

- ¿Y se dedican únicamente a entrenarlos como guerreros? –preguntó el padre de Janvier.- ¿O hay algo más en su escuela? -.

- En la Academia nos preocupamos por la formación integral de nuestros guerreros. No sólo los entrenamos para la lucha y para que aprendan a manejar sus habilidades, sino que también los educamos en aquello que necesitarán para su futuro. Por ejemplo, en el caso de los Zair, aprenden Retórica, Dialéctica, Teología, Metafísica, Demonología, entre otras cosas, porque deberán saber hablar y convencer a la gente, o acerca de Dios, de la esencia del hombre, o sobre los demonios que aprenderán a invocar. Pero no dejamos atrás materias como la Física, Química, Aritmética, Literatura, Música, etc. –respondió Lord Valgôr, hablando con orgullo del lugar donde habitaba.

- ¿Aprenden a invocar demonios? –preguntó la madre de Janvier un tanto asustada.

- Sí, pero es un proceso complicado. Se recomiendo a los jóvenes que no invoquen demonios hasta haber tenido su primer curso de Demonología. Tras él podrán invocar demonios de bajo nivel, y conforme vayan cubriendo sus cuatro cursos podrán invocar demonios cada vez más poderosos. Pero sólo unos cuantos han sido capaces de invocar demonios de gran jerarquía y controlarlos. Sin embargo, no es una técnica que se utilice mucho –dijo Lord Valgôr.

- ¿Y es seguro que los invoquen? –preguntó la madre.

- Si están capacitados y son responsables, sí, lo es. Pero cuidamos de educarlos para que sepan que no deben hacerlo más que en casos necesarios. Como le digo, es una técnica poderosa y peligrosa a la vez -.

- ¿Y Janvier aprendería a invocarlos? –preguntó nuevamente su madre.

- Eso depende. La única casta que no puede invocar demonios son los Templarios, pero sólo ellos y los Jezith son capaces de exorcizarlos –respondió Lord Valgôr como si no le diera importancia.

- Espero que Janvier se convierta en un Templario igual que Aladar –dijo la madre mirando a ambos muchachos.

A lo largo de la conversación, la sensación había aumentado cada vez en ambos jóvenes. Estaban demasiado inquietos y preocupados por ello, y más porque Lord Valgôr parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, o quizá no se diera cuenta de ello. Janvier miró fijamente el rostro de Lord Valgôr, pero no logró captar en su único ojo visible una señal de que supiera lo que pasaba: seguía tan impasible y frío como siempre. No cabía duda, Lord Valgôr era un Zair por excelencia, él representaba todo lo que un Zair debía de ser. Janvier movió su mirada hacia la de Aladar y ambos muchachos se vieron un momento, con la preocupación claramente en sus rostros. La sensación era ahora mayor que antes, y sentían un gran peligro. Janvier volvió a ver a Lord Valgôr en espera de algo, pero parecía no reaccionar.

- Se convertirá en lo que esté capacitado para ser. Dependiendo de sus habilidades, aptitudes, intereses, emociones, forma de pensar, moral, ética, filosofía personal, entre otras cosas, será la casta que le sea asignada –respondió Lord Valgôr, levantándose al terminar su frase. Y si me permite señora, hay un asunto que debo atender aquí afuera. Le dejo a los muchachos y no se preocupe de nada, pase lo que pase todo estará bien -. Dicho esto, desapareció, dejando a todos en la casa asombrados y con un tanto de miedo por sus últimas palabras.


	7. Capítulo VI

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? –dijo la madre de Janvier un tanto enojada cuando Lord Valgôr hubo desaparecido.- ¿Con qué derecho se cree para poder irse de mi casa de esa manera¡No me importa que rango tenga, eso no le permite comportarse de esa forma tan grosera! -.

- Deja de decir esas cosas madre, no sabes la razón por la que tuvo que salir de esa forma –dijo Janvier un tanto molesto.- Él no es la clase de hombre que hace esas cosas sólo porque sí, tiene una razón muy importante para hacerlo -.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa supuesta razón –dijo la madre fulminando a su hijo con la mirada. Janvier se quedó callado. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su madre ese sentimiento tan extraño que había sentido?

- Nos siguieron –dijo Aladar con un tono de voz un tanto bajo, algo intimidado por la madre de Janvier, pero firme y seguro de lo que decía. La madre de Janvier volteó a verlo extrañada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que los siguieron? –preguntó ella.

- No conozco la razón, pero estoy seguro de que hay guerreros de Tazir fuera de este departamento. Han venido por alguien, y creo que ha sido por Lord Valgôr –dijo Aladar mirando a la madre de Janvier con total seguridad en sus ojos. Tenía que decir algo que no revelara la verdad para no asustar a la señora: esos guerreros iban realmente tras Janvier.- Él se ha convertido en uno de los hombres más buscados por el Emperador Lamar, por eso pienso que haya enviado hombres tras de él -. Al terminar la frase Aladar lanzó a Janvier una mirada que éste captó al instante: debía seguirle el juego pase lo que pase.

- Eso nos pone en peligro entonces –dijo el padre de Janvier tras haber estado guardando silencio durante un largo rato.

- No lo sé, espero que no sea así. Lord Valgôr es un hombre muy poderoso y dudo que nos puedan hacer algo mientras estemos con él. Apostaría más bien a que no tarda en regresar con nosotros –dijo Aladar.

- Espero que tengas razón –dijo la madre de Janvier con una nota de miedo en su voz, mientras miraba aprehensivamente a su hijo.

* * *

- Deberían tomarse un descanso. Lamar se quedará sin hombres a este paso –dijo Lord Valgôr. Se encontraba parado en la azotea, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el horizonte.- Espero que sepan en lo que se meten. No saben lo que es pelear con alguien como yo-.

- Venimos preparados Lord Valgôr, estamos listos para enfrentarte. Veamos si le haces honor a las historias, tal como Káiser lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión venciendo a nuestros mejores guerreros –respondió un voz que vino desde la izquierda de Lord Valgôr. Un hombre cubierto en harapos grises se apareció en pose de batalla. Varios hombres más aparecieron alrededor de Lord Valgôr, todos cubiertos con los mismos harapos grises.

- Soy mejor que Káiser y lo saben perfectamente. Y el número no será ventaja para esta batalla –respondió Lord Valgôr.

- Eso lo veremos –dijo el hombre. A su orden, todos atacaron a Lord Valgôr con llamaradas. Lord Valgôr saltó en el aire cayendo detrás de uno de sus agresores y colocando su mano en la cabeza de éste. Un ligero destello aqua salió de la mano de Lord Valgôr y al instante su enemigo cayó muerto. Los demás siguieron atacándolo con llamaradas, pero Lord Valgôr esquivaba todos los ataques con una facilidad suprema.

- Si creen que con una técnica tan básica me vencerán están muy equivocados. Necesitarán algo mejor que eso para derrotarme –dijo Lord Valgôr esquivando otra llamarada.

- Bien, si así lo quieres así será. ¡Rayo solar! –dijo el hombre que lidereaba al grupo. Un gran rayo brillante salió de su mano y se dirigió hacia Lord Valgôr, quien logró esquivarlo por poco. Sin embargo, su brazo izquierdo quedó severamente dañado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Lord Valgôr mirando su brazo lastimado y luego a su agresor.

- Es una técnica nueva que hemos desarrollado los Maestros Zair de Tazir. Concentramos tal cantidad de energía que somos capaces de imitar un rayo de sol puro. Pocos materiales pueden resistir tal cantidad de calor -.

- Bien, me sorprende tu técnica –dijo Lord Valgôr mientras extendía su mano derecha sobre el brazo lastimado. Un brillo aqua cubrió la mano del guerrero y poco a poco la herida del brazo desapareció, dejando sólo las ropas quemadas como seña de que había sido herido. – No me esperaba algo así, debo ser honesto, pero no es lo que me detendrá. Ahora que la he visto, no sólo puedo esquivarla sin problemas la siguiente vez, sino que soy capaz de imitarla. Les advertí que no sería una presa fácil -.

- Calla de una vez y lucha. ¡Rayo solar! -. El mismo rayo salió de la mano del hombre, pero esta vez Lord Valgôr no se movió de su lugar. Cuando el rayo hubo desaparecido, el hombre pudo ver que Lord Valgôr estaba completamente intacto, parado y con la mano extendida. Había detenido el Rayo solar sólo con la mano y sin haber sufrido un rasguño.- ¡Esto no puede ser! -.

- ¿Y por qué no? Recuerda que soy Lord Valgôr, el guerrero más temible de Qattar y el más buscado por Lamar. No hay nadie que pueda compararse a mí, y ahora lo verás -, y al instante, desapareció.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lord Valgôr aparecía tras sus perseguidores y los mataba con sólo tocarlos, para desaparecer el segundo siguiente. Su velocidad era tal que el hombre de gris no podía atinar a hacer un solo ataque. Cuando todos los guerreros de Tazir, excepto el que los lideraba, estuvieron muertos, Lord Valgôr se paró frente a él y cruzó los brazos, esperando la reacción del mismo. Su único ojo visible estaba fijo en el hombre, el cual se estremeció ante su mirada. Tan intimidante era que no podía resistirse y comenzó a temblar.

- Pensé que serían un mayo reto para mí, pero me han defraudado. Sólo han confirmado mi teoría de que los guerreros de Tazir son de baja calidad -.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo semejante¡Te haré pagar por ello! –dijo el hombre de gris fuera de sí, a pesar de su miedo.- ¡Danza del fuego! -. Al instante, el fuego comenzó a brotar del suelo y a recorrer la azotea por caminos no trazados, persiguiendo en todo momento a Lord Valgôr. Éste, harto ya del fuego, extendió su mano y al instante el fuego cesó, quedando todo en paz nuevamente.

- De verdad que eres un hombre molesto. Si tanto presumes de los guerreros de Tazir te pondré a prueba. Un guerrero no es sólo técnicas y poderes, sino también habilidad y astucia. Veamos tus habilidades. ¡Niebla! -. Al instante, una espesa niebla cubrió la zona, opacando por completo la visión del Zair de Tazir.

- ¿Qué clase de técnica es ésta? -.

- Nada en especial, sólo una sencilla técnica desarrollada hace poco por los Templarios. Sencilla pero efectiva si se sabe usar. Ahora, saca tu espada, que quiero ver si eres capaz de sobrevivir más de diez minutos aquí -. El hombre de gris sacó su espada y se puso en guardia, volteando hacia todos lados esperando el ataque.

- Te comprobaré el poder de los guerreros de Tazir. No sólo sobreviviré más de diez minutos aquí dentro, sino que además te mataré -.

- Tienes una boca demasiado grande y demasiada confianza. Eso es mala combinación¿sabes? -. Un silbido cortó el aire y Lord Valgôr cayó encima del hombre. Éste logró por poco esquivar la espada de Lord Valgôr y regresar el golpe. Ambas espadas chocaron y con otro silbido Lord Valgôr desapareció.- Nada mal para alguien de Tazir, pero esto apenas comienza -.

- Soy capaz de resistir cada uno de tus ataques sin problema alguno -.

- ¿Seguro? Quiero ver si es cierto -. Otro silbido se oyó y Lord Valgôr volvió a atacar. El hombre detuvo su golpe con su espada, pero justo en ese instante vio que Lord Valgôr llevaba dos y estaba a punto de golpearlo con la otra. Por escasos milímetros logró esquivar el golpe, y Lord Valgôr volvió a desaparecer.

- Te lo he comprobado Lord Valgôr, puedo resistir cada uno de tus ataques sin problema alguno -.

- No exactamente sin problema alguno. Tuviste suerte de esquivar el golpe de mi segunda espada -.

- Se llama habilidad Lord Valgôr –dijo el hombre extendiendo rápidamente la mano hacía donde había venido la voz y gritando:- ¡Tormenta psíquica! -.

Una serie de rayos azul claro, casi eléctrico, comenzaron a volar en la zona a donde había apuntado el hombre. Produciendo un chillido parecido al de cientos de pájaros y rebotando de un lugar a otro, la niebla se disipó ligeramente en esa zona, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía. En ese momento, se oyó un silbido más venir desde arriba y Lord Valgôr cayó sobre e hombre, quien bloqueó las dos espadas de Lord Valgôr con la suya.

- Te dije que tenía buenas habilidades y que podría detener tus golpes -.

- No todos –dijo Lord Valgôr. En ese momento, el hombre sintió como una espada lo atravesaba por la espalda.- Ese no lo esquivaste -.

- ¿Pero, cómo? -.

- Te dije que un guerrero era habilidad y astucia, y por lo visto te faltó la última. Un sencillo clon es capaz de hacer un trabajo tan fácil como apuñalarte por la espalda, un movimiento astuto¿no lo crees? -.

- Es imposible… un clon… -. El hombre comenzaba a agonizar. Soltó su espada y cayó de rodillas frente a Lord Valgôr.- ¿Acaso no es la misma técnica…?

- Que usó Káiser para asesinar a Aser; sí, lo es. Después de todo, un discípulo generalmente sigue las estrategias de su maestro¿o no? -. Con un leve gemido, el hombre de gris cayó muerto al piso. El clon y la espada se deshicieron en el aire en medio de algo parecido a un plasma color aqua. La niebla comenzó a desaparecer también y al poco el lugar estaba nuevamente despejado. Varios hombres cubiertos con máscaras aparecieron alrededor de Lord Valgôr y se hincaron ante él. Uno de ellos, con adornos dorados en la máscara, se adelantó hacia Lord Valgôr.

- ¿Lo de siempre mi Lord? -.

- Sí Nara. Pero esta vez no envíen ningún mensaje a Tazir, dejemos que averigüen por su cuenta lo que ha pasado -.

- Sí mi Lord -. Al instante, los hombres con las máscaras desaparecieron de la azotea, llevándose consigo los cuerpos.

* * *

Se oían ruidos extraños provenientes de la azotea, pero nada que indicara en verdad lo que estaba pasando. El más común era uno que parecía un rugido.

- Si reconozco bien algunos de los sonidos de las técnicas, creo que están usando fuego –dijo Aladar escuchando atentamente y viendo al techo.

- ¿Fuego en la azotea? –preguntó la mamá de Janvier sin poder creerlo.

- Sí. En ese caso deben de ser guerreros Zair los que han enviado. El fuego es su especialidad –prosiguió Aladar.

- ¿Qué fijación hay con los guerreros Zair? –dijo la madre de Janvier mostrando su molestia.- No me agradan -.

- A casi nadie señora, y la entiendo. Pero por su entrenamiento, los guerreros Zair son los mejores para tareas de este tipo. Han sido entrenados para matar y asesinar sin piedad de mil formas inimaginables. No sólo usando las técnicas de lo guerreros, sino también con armas o con sus propias manos nada más –respondió Aladar mirando a la ventana. Una espesa niebla llenaba ahora el exterior. Aladar pudo reconocer esa como una técnica de su propio clan. En más de una ocasión había podido ver a los Caballeros Templarios usarla durante sus entrenamientos.

- ¡Qué horror! –dijo la madre de Janvier abriendo mucho los ojos.- Espero que tú no seas asignado con los Zair –dijo mirando a su hijo.

- Eso dependerá de su desempeño durante el mes de selección –dijo Aladar.- Como ha dicho Lord Valgôr, hay muchos factores que afectarán esa decisión -.

- ¡Oye¿De dónde sacaste esas ropas? –dijo de repente la mamá de Janvier, reparando por primera vez en lo que su hijo llevaba puesto. Un pantalón negro con bordados de oro, una camisa rojo vino con hilos de oro, botones con diamantes y un escudo en el pecho del lado izquierdo. El escudo era el emblema de los Zair, la llama con la estrella, pero estaba rodeado por un dragón.

- Este… yo… son ropas de Lord Valgôr –dijo Janvier bajando la mirada. Si le decía la verdad a su madre, ardería Troya.

- ¿Y qué haces tú con ellas? –preguntó ella suspicazmente.

- Me las prestó porque no tenía nada qué ponerme para venir. Me dijo que tenía que verme presentable para estar con ustedes –respondió Janvier.

- Hay que verse dignos para una ocasión como ésta –dijo una voz que sobresaltó a todos. Lord Valgôr había regresado a la habitación y la manga izquierda de su túnica estaba hecha jirones y quemada; sin embargo, su brazo parecía no haber sufrido lesión alguna.- No podía permitir que Janvier se viniera a presentar a ustedes con la misma ropa del día que nos lo llevamos¿no lo creen? No se preocupe señora, tengo total confianza en que su hijo cuidará mis ropas -.

Janvier se quedó helado al oír esas palabras. No sabía la razón, pero Lord Valgôr le había seguido el juego completamente. ¿Por qué no había dicho que las ropas en realidad eran de Káiser¿O sería que acaso…¿Lord Valgôr sabría algo?

- Bien… si usted lo dice entonces supongo que está bien –respondió la madre ya vencida.

- Por cierto, disculpen la interrupción, pero hubo una situación emergente que debía solucionar y no podía esperar –dijo Lord Valgôr haciendo una reverencia a los padres de Janvier en señal de disculpa. Luego, mirando a Janvier dijo:- Date prisa a recoger tus cosas, debemos salir rápido de aquí. Toma lo más importante solamente, lo demás lo mandaremos recoger después. Lamento que no puedas despedirte de tus amigos -.

- ¿Pero qué…? –comenzó a decir Janvier estupefacto. No entendía nada.

- Hazme caso Janvier. Toma tus cosas y regresa aquí, tienes menos de cinco minutos –le dijo Lord Valgôr con una voz tan severa que Janvier no se atrevió a desobedecer y de inmediato corrió a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí? –preguntó la madre.

- Asuntos imperiales de máxima seguridad. No estoy permitido de revelárselo. Sólo puedo decirle que debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible por el bien de todos –respondió Lord Valgôr.

- Lo están buscando a usted¿verdad? –preguntó la madre sin poder contenerse. Lord Valgôr la miró fijamente un momento, haciendo que se le helara la sangre.

- Esa información está más allá de lo que usted debe saber -. En ese momento, Janvier regresaba ya de la habitación con una maleta y una mochila. – Bien, hora de irnos. Janvier, Aladar, tomen mis manos una vez más -. Sin decir una sola palabra, ambos jóvenes hicieron lo que se les había ordenado. – Lamento que tenga que ser así señora, pero la situación la amerita. Al menos pudimos venir a avisarle que su hijo se quedará con nosotros. Cualquier duda podrá ser resuelta después. Hasta luego señora, señor, ha sido un placer -.

- Adiós mamá –dijo Janvier. Tras estas palabras, el hombre y los dos muchachos desaparecieron de la sala, dejando a la mamá de Janvier más preocupada que antes y con más dudas en su cabeza.

El peso de su mochila y su maleta fueron tan grandes que Janvier no pudo evitar caer al piso una vez hubieron aparecido de nuevo en el castillo. Se encontraban nuevamente en los jardines, justamente en el mismo lugar del que se habían ido hacia ya casi una hora. Algunos estudiantes pasaban por los jardines, en parejas o en grupos más grandes, disfrutando de los momentos libres. Algunos aprovechaban incluso para practicar algunas de sus técnicas y así poder perfeccionarlas. Janvier pudo incluso distinguir que algunas de las parejas de alumnos llevaban una relación de algo más que amistad y no pudo evitar recordar a Káiser y sus momentos juntos.

- Jóvenes, debo dejarlos aquí ahora, tengo asuntos qué atender. Janvier, deja tus cosas en el cuarto de Káiser, seguirás quedándote ahí un tiempo. Aladar, tómate la hora libre ya que tienes el permiso, lamento que las cosas no salieran como querías –dijo Lord Valgôr a los muchachos.

- No hay problema Lord Valgôr –respondió Aladar con una reverencia. Lord Valgôr inclinó la cabeza y se alejó de ahí, dejando a los muchachos solos.

- Bien¿me acompañas a dejar las cosas en el cuarto? –preguntó Janvier.

- ¿Al cuarto de Káiser? –preguntó Aladar mientras se sonrojaba. Eso era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- Sí. ¿Acaso hay un problema? -.

- ¿Estará bien que entre al cuarto de un Maestro sin su permiso? -.

- De momento es mi cuarto y tienes mi permiso, así que no pasa nada. Además, Káiser no está en La Academia, tuvo que salir en una misión. No tiene por qué saberlo -.

- Bien… me has convencido. Te acompaño -.

Así, ambos jóvenes cruzaron los jardines del castillo y se internaron en éste, pasando por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Káiser. Aladar quedó estupefacto al verla y durante un momento no dio un paso más allá del marco de la puerta, admirando la habitación. Sus ojos se perdían en cada detalle del cuarto y lo observaban con avidez.

- ¿No piensas pasar? –le dijo Janvier tras haber dejado sus cosas junto a la cama.

- ¿Qué¡Ah, sí! Disculpa –dijo Aladar saliendo de su ensimismamiento y entrando finalmente en la habitación.- Es hermosa -.

- Lo sé, a mí también me ha fascinado –respondió Janvier sentándose en la cama y mirando una vez más la habitación.- Aún no logro entender por qué Káiser me permitió quedarme en ella -.

- Supongo que está tratando de hacer un buen trabajo como tu tutor -.

- Esto es más que un buen trabajo Aladar –dejó escapar Janvier sin querer.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Aladar sin entender. Janvier se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de disimular. No quería que Aladar supiera lo que había entre él y Káiser.

- Quiero decir que se me hace un tanto exagerado, pero bueno, eso no importa. Me gusta el cuarto, estoy cómodo en él y con eso me basta –respondió Janvier, recostándose con los brazos tras la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando notó que en el techo se encontraba el mismo emblema que tenía en la camisa, hecho con relieve sobre la roca.

- Es el emblema de de los Zair –dijo Aladar posando su vista en Janvier y notando su mirada de curiosidad.- Representa los elementos que maneja su casta, el fuego y el éter -.

- ¿Y el dragón qué tiene que ver? -.

- Bueno, la verdad no estoy muy seguro. Pero hasta donde sé, hay algunos guerreros que personalizan un poco el emblema con adornos extra, sin alterar el emblema original claro está. Pero no conozco la razón para hacerlo o lo que puedan significar los emblemas que escojan para añadir –dijo Aladar sentándose en la cama a los pies de Janvier.

- ¿Cuál es el emblema de tu casta? -.

- Es un rayo con una línea a cada lado que terminan en espiral. Representan los elementos de los Templarios, el aire y el rayo -.

- ¿Puedo ver alguna de tus técnicas? –preguntó Janvier incorporándose.

- ¿Aquí¿En la habitación de Káiser¿Y si pasa algo? -.

- Tú cuidarás la intensidad de tu técnica para que nada ocurra –respondió Janvier acercándose a Aladar.

- Bueno… una pequeña y que no afecte mucho –dijo Aladar incorporándose y mirando hacia la ventana. Extendió la manó y habló:- ¡Ventisca! -. Una ráfaga de viento salió en dirección de la ventana, abriéndola y agitando las cortinas. Aladar cerró la mano y el aire cesó en el acto.

- ¡Increíble! –dijo Janvier mirando fascinado en dirección de la ventana.- ¿Cómo lo haces? -.

- Bueno, es sólo cuestión de práctica. Pero antes que nada, debes aprender a controlar tu energía y ponerte en contacto con ella y la naturaleza. De lo contrario, nunca podrás realizar una técnica -.

- ¿Y eso es muy difícil? -.

- No si has sido elegido para convertirte en un guerrero –respondió Aladar guiñándole un ojo a Janvier.

- No puedo esperar el día en que al fin sea un guerrero como tú –dijo Janvier recostándose otra vez y cerrando los ojos.

- Dudo que seas como yo Janvier. Estoy seguro de que me superarás –respondió Aladar con una sonrisa. Janvier se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y al poco estaba ya dormido. Aladar lo miró unos momentos y luego, en silencio, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Ya tenía hambre y la hora de la comida estaba próxima.


End file.
